Un monde à sauver
by Yumi44 et Ellie351
Summary: Le monde de la magie est en guerre à cause de Lord Voldemort . Quatres jeunes filles ont été choisient par le conseil des Dieus afin d'apporter leur aide au camp du bien . Les voila donc transportées à l'époque des Maraudeurs , avec une idée malheureuseme
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Un monde à sauver

Auteur : Yumi44 et Ellie351

Rating : K+ ( pour l'instant , mais ça peut changer par la suite )

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde de J.K. Rowling n'est pas à nous , bien évidemment . Les personnages d'Amélie et Kim sont des personnes réelles , Aurélie appartient à Yumi44 et Ellie à Ellie351 . Nous vous priont s'il vous plait de ne pas les utiliser dans vos fics °

Couples : Nananère heu je vous le direz pas ! ( désolé , petite crise , ça ne se reproduira plus ° )

Résumé : Le monde de la magie est en guerre à cause de Lord Voldemort . Quatres jeunes filles ont été choisient par le conseil des Dieus afin d'apporter leur aide au camp du bien . Les voila donc transportées à l'époque des Maraudeurs , avec une idée malheureusement trés vague de la façon d'accomplir leur mission ...

Genre : Délire et sérieux en même temps ... enfin je crois ...

**Chapitre 1:**

Croyez vous en la magie ?

Cette question est simple en apparence , et la réponse semble vous venir immédiattement au creux des lèvres . Comme si vous n'aviez même pas besoin d'y penser . Mais pensez y justement . Croyez vous en la magie ?

Une bonne partie d'entre vous répondra non . Nous avons les téléphones portables , nous avons les voitures , les avions , les ordinateurs ... pourquoi aurions nous la magie ? N'est ce pas ? Une bonne partie d'entre vous se dira ça . Peut être aurons t'ils raisons . Si l'on refuse de voir la magie , pourquoi se montrerait t'elle ?

Une autre partie d'entre vous répondra oui . Mais pourtant , si vous preniez le temps de regarder en vous , vous vous rendriez compte que vous n'y avez jamais vraiment cru . Vous vous rendriez compte qu'il y a toujours ce doute en vous . Et que même devant les preuves les plus évidentes que vous ayez jamais eu , jamais vous ne l'avez vu . Cette partie est la plus grande de toutes .

Mais pourtant , pourtant il y une toute petite partie de personne qui y croit vraiment . Une toute petite partie qui sait , et qui voit . Et quand on veut voir , on se rend compte que la magie est là , partout . Il suffit juste de l'accepter .

Elles , elles n'y étaient pas destinées . Mais pourtant elle l'on vu . On ne sais comment , on ne sait pourquoi . Peut être qu'au fond d'elle , malgré ce qu'elles pensaient , elles y croyaient vraiment . Qui le saura ?

Mais c'est là , ici , que le voyage à travers la magie de ces quatres filles , que pourtant rien ne prédestinait à ça , commence .

----------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE UN:**

Dans une ville française

Dans une chambre, se trouvaient deux jeunes filles l'une d'elles chantait des   
chansons de mangas tout en écrivant sur son ordinateur, elle s'appellait Kim ,  
elle a des cheveux rouge bordeaux et elle possède un oeil jaune et un oeil bleu.  
L'autre l'écoutait tout en écrivant elle aussi sur son ordinateur.Elle  
s'appellait Aurélie, elle avait les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux marrons. Le seul point commun physiquement de ces deux jeune filles est leur taille: 1M58!

Soudain, Kim s'arrêta de chanter et de tapper sur le clavier pour regarder son écran d'ordinateur; pour  
ensuite poser une question étrange:

"-Dit Aurélie, tu crois à des trucs chelous qui peuvent t'arriver dans la life?...Heu, et plus particulièrement dans ton pc...? "

"-Bien sur, pourquoi cette question?" Dit-elle étonnée.

"- Parceque y'a un truc chelou dan mon pc qui veut pas se casser enfin matte plutôt et j'èspère pour lui qu'il va dégager vite fais ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de conneries..."

Aurélie s'exécuta, elles regardèrent le pc toutes les deux et virent...

-----------------

Quelques kilomètres plus loin , dans une autre ville française

Au beau milieu d'une rue commerçante , deux jeunes filles flanaient , semblant embarquées dans une discussion passionée .

"- Tu n'y croit vraiment pas ? Demanda la premiere , plutot petite , ses yeux verts fixant son amie avec éttonement ."

"- Non ... repondit l'autre génée , passant la main dans ses longs cheveux blond afin de les remettre derriere son oreille . Pas vraiment ... J'y croit mais ... il y a certaines choses completement impossible non ? "

"- Je ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi ! "

"- C'est dur à expliquer ! Protesta la deuxieme ."

Cela fesait à peu près une heure qu'elles avaient la même discussion . A savoir : l'existence ou non de la magie . Si elles s'accordaient toutes deux pour dire qu'elle existait , leur avis divergait sur la forme que celle ci prenait .

Amies depuis plus de quatre ans , Amélie et Ellie diféraient autant par leur apparence physique que leur caractère . Amélie , les cheveux chatains clairs coupés courts et les yeux verts d'eau était d'un caractère pacifique et évitait les conflits , sauf si elle y était obligée . Ellie , blondes au cheveux mi-long et aux yeux verts foncés était plutot le contraire , créant les conflit plus qu'elle ne les fuyait .

"-Et bien essaye !"

Tout à leur débat , les deux amies n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elles s'étaient aventurées à l'écart des passants et se retrouvaient maintenant seules pour continuer tranquillement leur conversation .

"- Rhoo ... j'en ai marre pourquoi tu veux tellement que ... Regarde !"

Amélie se retourna vivement au cri de son amie et écarquilla de grand yeux .

------------------------------

Avec Aurélie et Kim dans la chambre

……… elles virent toute les deux:

" - Oh putain sa mère!" Hurla Kim.

"-Oh mon Dieu !" S'écria Aurélie

En effet, devant elles se trouvait un homme assez âgé; celui-ci portait une  
étrange tunique bleue et longue ainssi q'une barbe blanche. Elles virent aussi qu'il tenait une  
sorte de bout de bois dans sa main droite. Aurélie qui se reprit vite   
demanda a l'inconnu:

" -Qui êtes vous et comment êtes vous entré dans ma chambre? "

"-Ouai c'est vrai, qu'est ce que tu fou la papy?" Dit Kim.

L'inconnu eu un petit rire et lui répond:

" -Je vais vous l'expliquer et je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre  
et d'écouter jusqu'au bout! "

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et l'écoutèrent.

" Très bien je peut commencer alors. Je me nomme Merlin, si je suis ici  
c'est pour vous donnez une mission. Votre mission sera si vous l'accepter,  
d'aller a une certaine époque dans un autre monde et les aider dans une  
guerre……… "

Kim qui n'avais rien dit, trop abasourdit, le coupa et lui demanda:

"- Et en quoi ca nous regarde ton histoire de guerre? Ou tu veut nous envoyer d' abord? C'est pas trop vieux l'époque j'èspère ...Et c'est qui qui se bastone contre qui?"

"- Laisse le terminer imbécile !" Lui dit Aurélie.

"- Tais toi toi! T'as vu ce qui nous narre le vieux et toi tu reste plantée la sans broncher aucunes questions je rêve!" Hurla Kim.

"- Quelle excitée de service tu fait;! Faites pas gaffe continuez!"

"-Laissez je vais répondre à ses questions: quel monde? C'est dans un monde ou  
la vraie magie existe! Quelle époque? En 1975! Quelle guerre? Celle du bien contre le mal! Alors ...  
est-ce que vous acceptez? "

"- Hé la, le vieu pas si vite pourquoi nous? " Demanda Kim.

"- Car vous êtes d'une puretée rare, et que le conseil des dieux vous ont  
choisies vous, avec deux autres filles qui vous rejoindrons dans quelques   
minutes..."

"-J'accepte !" Dit Aurélie gaiement. Elle regarda Kim.

"-Kim?" Lui dit-elle calmement.

" -Chai' pas...Ca pue son histoire, j'ai pas confiance..."

Kim fit un regard noir.

"- Mais je ne vait pas laisser mon Aurélie toute seule paumée je ne sais où...J'accepte!"

"-Très bien, je vais vous envoyer dans un endroit précis et ne parlez de  
cela à personne, j'ai votre parole? "

"- Bien sur!" Dit Aurélie.

"-T'as ma confiance papy! Mais gare a ton cul ! Et si jamai toi tu nous trahies ou tu nous joue un mauvais tour, j'hésite pas a te butter..." Dit Kim en lui souriant le pouce pointé en l'air.

"- Sur ce,je vous laisse, je dois encore aller voir les deux autres jeunes  
filles qui doivent vous retrouver plus tard!"

Il commença à partir mais Kim lui demanda:

"- Hé le vieux!C'est bien joli ta p'tite histoire! Mais on y vas comment? Hé répond l'barbu!" Hurla Kim.

"- Comme ça!" Dit Merlin en rigolant et tout en agitant sa main.

C'est alors que Kim et Aurélie commencèrent à disparaître et quelques secondes plus  
tard elles atterrissaient sur quelque chose de dure et froid.

----------------

"C'est quoi ce mec bizarre ? "

Ellie et Amélie fixaient le nouvel arrivant avec éttonement et un peu de méfiance . On ne s'attend pas toujours à voir aparaitre un homme à barbe blanche et habillé d'une robe bleue à motifs de demi lunes au mileu de la rue ... ou plutot de la ruelle dans le cas présent .

" -ça , c'est Merlin miss Ellie " Répondit le nouvel arrivant avec amusement

La jeune fille le regarda bizarement , se demandant comment il connaissait son nom .

"- Mer ... Merlin !" Béguaya Amélie , les yeux grand ouverts et le fixant avec ravissement .

" -Me dit pas que tu crois à ses conneries ! " S'esclama Ellie .

" -Comment tu explique qu'il est apparu soudainement devant nous alors ? " Contrat la jeune fille aux cheveux courts .

"-Il a sauté du toit ! "

"-On est pas chez les tortues nijas là ! T'es malade ! "

" -C'est toi qu'est malade de croire à ça !"

Merlin regardait les deux amies se disputer avec amusement quand il décida d'intervenir .

"-Et si j'arrive à vous prouver que je maitrise la magie ? "

" -Alors là je promet de faire tout ce que vous voudrez ! " Déclara Ellie avec arrogance .

"-Crétine ... " marmona son amie

"- La ferme !J'tai entendue ! "

"-Vous permettez ? " Intervient alors Merlin .

"-Hein ? Ouais allez y , montrez moi c'que vous savez pas faire . "

Le vieil homme fouilla un instant dans une des poches de sa robe et en sortit un long bout de bois qu'il pointat ensuite vers les deux jeunes filles . Il agita doucement sa baguette et deux bouquets apparurent instantanément dans les mains d'Amélie et Ellie .

"-Ho merde" Murmura cette derniere

"-J'tavais prévenue mais tu veux jamais m'écouter ... "

" -Bien ... " Merlin reprit la parole " Maintenant que je vous ai prouvé que je n'était pas un charlatant je vais vous expliquer la raison de ma venue ... "

"-Il y a un autre monde , parrallèle au votre. Mais il a quelques années d'avance par rapport a votre monde, qui se trouve en cet instant en plein milieu d'une guerre créant des miliers de victimes . J'aimerais que vous les aidiez de votre mieu pour mettre fin à cette guerre . Acceptez vous ? "

Amélie hésita un instant . Partir dans un autre monde ... a une autre époque ... là ou la magie existait ... cela était tellement tentant mais en même temps il fallait dire adieu à tant de chose ...

Elle regarda son amie qui parraissait elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées et se dit en riant que de toute façon pour elle la question était réglée d'avance puisqu'elle avait perdue son pari .

" -D'accord ! " S'exlama Amélie "Nous acceptons !"

Un éclair blanc les entoura et les deux amies atterirent rudement sur un sol de pierre .

---------------------------

Grande salle de Poudlard

Un murmure envahit la grande salle en voyant les 4 corps apparaître et  
tomber sur le sol. Les professeurs levèrent leurs baguettes, le directeur  
s'avança vers les corps sans vies et demanda qu'ont les transportent à l'infirmerie.   
Mais une voie coléreuse dit:

"-Il n'est pas question que j'aille à l'infirmerie!"

"-Idem pour moi le vieu!"

"-Je vois que vous êtes réveillées jeunes filles."

"-Jeune fille? Jeune fille... Et gnagnagna, j'ai quand même 17 ans monsieur!"

"-Ouai on sait que t'es vielle..."

"-Et vous vous appelez?"

"-Aurélie et je peut savoir ou je suis et qui vous êtes?"

"- Ouai a qui on a a faire au juste?"

"-Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, et je suis le directeur de……

"-Poudlard oui je le sais, ont est arrivées à bon port!" Dit aurélie en  
souriant et en coupant Dumbledore.

-" A Poudlard c'est quoi ca déja...?" Dit Kim qui réfléchissait en se grattant la tete.

"- Comment ça à bon port?" Questionna Albus.

"-Plus tard les questions, je doit d'abord réveiller mon amie."

Aurélie regarda Kim.

"-Ah t'es déja levée?" Dit Aurélie hébétée.

"-Ca fait un moment t'es bigleuse ou quoi? Je me disait aussi que tu bronchait pas quand je te cassait...--"

"- C'est bète j'avais imaginé un plan avec Roy héhé." Elle se mit a sourire.

"- J'ose meme pas savoir à quel truc chelou t'a penssée --."

Aurélie commenca a pouffer de rire, elle riait tellement qu'elle en était tombée  
par terre!

"- Ca devait être beau pour que tu ris a ce point la --...Omae wa kurosu..."

"-Nan ne me tue pas." Dit Aurélie entre deux rires.

"- Baka onna va!" dit kim tout en lui lui tapotant la tête et en lui souriant.

"-Mais oui mais oui c'est ça!"

"-Excusez moi jeunes filles, mais pouvez vous me dire ce que vous faites ici?" Demanda Dumbledore qui était resté en arrière.

"- Tu crois qu'on va tout te balancer comme ca en plus le vieux?Ben tiens , toi tu lui as pas déjà tout balancé? Toi qui es si enthousiaste ?" Dit Kim

"-Ben non, je n'avais pas le temps, il faut aussi que je réveille les deux  
autres filles."

"-Hein y'a d'autre nanas? oo Ah faudrais les réveiller en effet...J'y go!"

-"Je ten prie Kim!" Dit Aurélie.

"-Arigatou Didi"

Kim s'avança vers les deux autres filles et………………

---------------------------

Amélie hurla quand elle entendit de la musique a fond dans ses oreilles lui briser les tympans .

Elle se releva en sursaut et constata qu'Ellie avait subie le même sort.

"-Qui est le suicidaire qui a osé faire ça ? " Demanda la jeune blonde dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs .

"-La suicidaire pour etre exacte, pis elle est gentille la suicidaire elle te réveille... " Répondit Kim avec un sourire goguenard ,le walkman à la main.

"-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu veu nous briser les tympans? " Répliqu'à Amélie, énervée .

"-Pour vous réveiller bien sur ! En plus elle vient de vous le dire. " Intervint Aurélie.

-"Ouai faut écouter les gens quand ils vous parlent --!"

" Vous êtes sans doute les deux autres filles choisies"

Un léger silence se fit, alors qu'Amélie et Ellie regardaient autour d'elle avec étonnement .

"-Donc ... nous sommes à Poudlard ? " Demanda Amélie.

" -Exact ! Je vois que Merlin vous à bien renseignées ! " Dit Aurélie avec un grand sourire .

"-Moi j'ai toujours pas pijé ce que c'est Poudlard mais bon --... Pis d'un coté je l'avais pas trop écouté le pépé bah tant pis..." Dit Kim dans sa tête.

" -En fait il ne nous a rien dit du tout " Ellie avait enfin retrouvé l'usage de sa voix .

" C'est comme si nous savions tout en nous réveillant . "

"-Ca a fait pareil pour pour nous enfin je pensse...-- Bref, meme si je sait toujours pas ce que c'est... J'me présente moi c'est Kim la meuf à coté de moi c'est Aurélie Ravie de vous rencontrer!"

-" Comment ca tu sais pas ce que c'est Poudlard?" Hurla Aurélie sur Kim.

-" J'en sais rien -- arrête de martyriser mes pauvres oreilles, Il a tout simplement oublié de me mettre les mêmes infos que vous c'est tout personnee n'est parfait après tout; Heu...Et vous, vous êtes?"

" -Elle c'est Ellie et moi je suis Amélie "

Un raclement de gorge se fit soudain entendre et les quatres filles se tournèrent en même temps vers le directeur de Poudlard qui les scrutaient du regard .

"-Pas que je veuille interrompre votre conversation, mais pourriez vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?"

"-Heu ... " Dirent quatres voix .

NDA: Baka onna crétine

Omae wa kurosu je vais te tuer

Arigatou merci


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Un monde à sauver

Auteur : Yumi44 et Ellie351

Rating : K+ ( pour l'instant , mais ça peut changer par la suite )

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde de J.K. Rowling n'est pas à nous , bien évidemment . Les personnages d'Amélie et Kim sont des personnes réelles , Aurélie appartient à Yumi44 et Ellie à Ellie351 . Nous vous priont s'il vous plait de ne pas les utiliser dans vos fics °

Couples : Nananère heu je vous le direz pas ! ( désolé , petite crise , ça ne se reproduira plus ° )

Résumé : Le monde de la magie est en guerre à cause de Lord Voldemort . Quatres jeunes filles ont été choisient par le conseil des Dieus afin d'apporter leur aide au camp du bien . Les voila donc transportées à l'époque des Maraudeurs , avec une idée malheureusement trés vague de la façon d'accomplir leur mission ...

Genre : Délire et sérieux en même temps ... enfin je crois ...

**REVIEWS:**

_Kuro-Hagi: Dsl si ont a mit du temps pour la suite, la voilà j'espère que ça te plaira. A bientôt!_

_PS: Vue que Ellie351 n'est pas chez elle ce weekend de Noel, c'est moi Yumi44 qui à postée ce chapitre!_

_Joyeux Noël à tous et bonne année 2006._

**Chapitre 2:**

Il eu un temps de silence, quand soudain 2 filles firent un pas en arrière. Il s'agissaient d'Ellie et d'Amélie. Aurélie et Kim voyant ça se retournèrent vers elles. Et Aurélie leur lanca d'une voie étonnée:

"-Hé mais qu'est ce que vous faites?"

-" Ben heu disons que tu es la plus calme de nous toute, alors on te laisse régler ca en privé, tu viens Kim?;" Dit Ellie.

-" Désolée, mais je ne laisse pas Aurélie réglé cette merde toute seule, et puis reculer devant quelqu'un n'est pas dans mes habitudes, il faut toujours faire face a son interlocuteur, qui que ce soit! Alors pourquoi vous remontez pas vers nous vous?"

"- T'as pas tort la miss!"

Ellie et Amélie remontèrent auprès de leur deux amies.

-" Je te préviens Aurélie, c'est toi qui cose sinon moi je sens qu'il va se prendre direct mon poing si il me pose trop de questions...--"

-" On compte sur toi Aurélie;"

"-Merci beaucoup de m'aider en tout cas. Dit Aurélie en leur lançant un regard noir.

Les 3 filles lui sourirent en même temps en rigolant. Aurélie se retourna vers le directeur en soupirant et commença les explications tout en ignorant les centaines de regards qui les observer depuis leurs arrivées.

--------------

James , Sirius , Remus et Peter observaient et écoutaient attentivement les quatres jeunes filles qui venaient d'arriver . Arrivées plus qu'étrange d'ailleur . Vraiment ,quelle idée de se scratcher sur le sol de la grande salle . Et pas vraiment élégant en plus . Sirius , se pencha doucement vers James et lui demanda en chuchotant :

"-Comment elles ont dit qu'elles s'appelaient déja ?"

"- Elles l'ont pas dit ." Lui répondit son meilleur ami sur le même ton .

"-Chut !" Les interrompis Remus sans quitter les jeunes filles du regard .

"-Ecoutez et peut être qu'on saura comment elles sont arrivées ici!" Reprit-il.

Aurélie essayait d'expliquer tant bien que mal la situation au professeur Dumbledore, car les trois autres étaient aussi muettes les unes que les autres."

"- Donc , Merlin nous a parlées de ce .. Heu... Conseil des dieux qui nous avait choisies et ... Enfin ... on est apparues là ... Je veux dire pour ... Pour ... Ben pour vous aidez quoi . Vous avez compris quelque chose ?"

Il y eu un grand moment de silence du coté de Dumbledore avant que celui ci ne réponde :

"-Et si vous veniez me l'expliquer calmement dans mon bureau ? "

Les jeunes filles aquiecèrent et Dumbledore les mena silencieusement en dehors de la grande salle Aussitot qu'ils furent partis , un immense boucan s'entendit , tout le monde commantant l'arrivée des quatre étrangères .

Les maraudeurs se tournèrent d'un même geste vers Remus :

"-Alors , demanda Sirius d'un air narquoi , t'as compris quelque chose ?"

"-Heu ..."

"-Alors dit nous !" Lui demanda James excité.

"-Ben ce qu'a dit cette fillen c'est très vague. Elle à parlée de "Merlin", "conseil des dieux" et "vous aidez"."

"-Moi je crois que ces filles sont folles." Dit James en regardant Sirius, Remus et Peter.

"-Ne dit pas ça voyons, ont en saurra plus quand Dumbledore reviendra avec ces filles." Leur dit Remus.

"-Tu dit ça car l'une des 4 filles te plais?." Lui dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Remus se mit a rougir, alors que James et Peter se mirent à rigoler.

"-Et toi alors j'ai bien vue que tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder la même fille depuis qu'elles sont apparues." Riposta Remus

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rougir, James et Peter rigolaient tellmement qu'ils en étaient tombés de leur chaise.

--------------------

"-Donc si j'ai bien compris vous êtes là pour nous aider ?" Récapitula Dumbledore d'une voix calme .

"-Heu ..exact ."

"-Tu l'as dit papy...--"

Les quatre filles étaient étonnées de voir le directeur conserver son petit sourire , comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal .

"-Bien..." Dumbledore repris la parole ." Mainetant que nous avons éclaircis ce point ... avez vous une idée de la façon dont vous allez nous aider ? "

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le groupe . En réalité , aucune des filles n'avait vraiment pris le temps de penser à cela dans leur étonnement de découvrir ce nouveau monde . Elles n'avaient même aucune idée de ce qu'elles devaient faire exactement !

"- Je vois ... "Finis par dire Dumbledore , clairement amusé . "Alors ... que diriez vous de devenir élèves ici ? "

"-C'est vrais ont peut?" s'exclamèrent 3 des filles en même temps et en se regardent avec sourire.

-" P'tain c'est la galère moi je veut pas --!" Dit Kim.

-" Aller Kim sourit! On va être enfin dans la même classe!" Lui dit Aurélie en tapotant son épaule.

-" Moui, on va étudiez des trucs bizarres dans une école bizarre quoi de plus naturel --? Enfin je m'en fou en fait, tant que les profs' m'emmerdes pas (et si on peut faire des conneries en cours sans se faire griller ce sera encore mieu héhé!)!"

-" Meuh non, meuh non Kim! (t'as pas intéret à foutre le bordel --)!" Lui répondit Aurélie toujours en lui tapotant l'épaule.

"-Bien entendus, il vous suffira de passer sous le choipaux qui décidera dans qu'elle maison vous devrez être." Leur dit le directeur qui avait toujours le sourire au lèvre.

"-Bien entendus, mais heu... et pour les affaires scolaires?" Leur fit remarquer Aurélie.

"-Oui ont n'a pas d'argent, comment ont va faire pour payer?" Dit Amélie.

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'école s'occupera de tous cela!" Répondit Dumbledore, un sourire au lèvres et les yeux pleins de malice.

"-Okay et quand passeront nous sous le choipaux?" Demanda Ellie.

-" Ah vous voyez! Encore un truc bizarre T-T !" Dit Kim.

"-Dès que l'ont sera descendus dans la grande salle." Dit le directeur toujours amusé.

"-Et ben qu'est ce que l'ont attend alors? Allons essayer ce truc bizarre!" Leur cria Kim qui était déjà sortie du bureau du directeur en courant.

-" Toujours aussi rapide celle la." Fit remarquer Aurélie.

-" Ben elle a la pêche ton amie c'est déjà ca!"

-" Ouai, c'est plutôt positif!"

Les autres occupant de la pièce amusée la suivirent.

--------------------

"-Alors , quand est ce qu'ils vont revenir à votre avis ?" demanda Sirius avec impatience . Celui ci s'étais levé sur sa chaise et regardait la porte de la grande salle comme s'il esperait qu'elle allait s'ouvrir par la seule force desa volonté .

"- Patience Sirius !" Lui dit James sur un ton sage , ce qui contrastait fortement avec le fait qu'il avait harcelé de questions le professeur McGonagall deux secondes auparavant . Malheureusement , la directrice des Gryffondor n'en avait pas plus qu'eux mais leur avait assuré que : "La professeur Dumbledore prenait les dispositions necessaires " Cette phrase avait laissé James dans une grande perplexité et il avait décidé de rejoindre ses amis à la table des Gryffondor .

Enfin , la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit , fesant immédiatement cessé les conversations et fesant place à un grand silence . Le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la salle , suivit de près par les quatre jeunes filles qui semblèrent légerement intimidées devant la multitude de regards suivant chacuns de leurs gestes .

Le directeur murmurat quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur McGonagall qui partit aussitot avant de se tourner vers les élèves et de déclarer d'une voix forte :

"- Bien , vous avez sans doute tous vu l'arrivé .. hum .. fracassante de ses jeunes filles se trouvant à coté de moi . "

Une fois de plus , tout les regards se tournérent vers les quatre amies .

"- Vous avez comme moi entendus qu'elles sont là pour nous aidez dans la guerre contre Voldemort et afin de leur apporter notre apuis et notre soutient nous avons décidé de leur faire subir la cérémonie de répartition afin qu'elles puissent ensuite uivre les même cours que vous ."

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent tous , étonnés , alors que grand bruit de murmure se levait dans la grande salle .

"- Elle vont être réparties ?" Répéta Remus , déconcerté . "Je me demande bien dans qu'elle maison elles vont être ..."

-------------

Après les explications données par le Professeur McGonagall des murmures étonnés retentit dans la grande salle, alors que des regards allèrent vers  
les 4 filles. Puis, elle partit chercher le tabouret et le choipeaux magique et fit l'appelle:

"- Amélie Conrad!"

Amélie s'avança doucement et s'assit sur le tabouret, alors que McGonagall lui posait le choipeaux sur la tête. Puis sursauta en entendant la voix « Mmm  
voyons voir, ou vais je te mettre, je vois du courage, et aussi un destin que toi et tes amies que vous ne pourraient pas échapper, je vais te mettre  
à GRIFFONDOR » cria t'il. Amélie soupira de soulagement et partit rejoindre la table des rouges et ors qui l'applaudissaient chaleureusement et s'assit  
a la place libre la plus proche.

"-Ellie Conrad!"

Ellie jeta un bref regard à son amie déja répartie avant d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers le tabouret sur lequel elle s'assit . Elle eu juste le temps de voir une derniere fois la grande salle avant d'entendre une voix résonner dans sa tête , ce qui l'a fit grimacer :

"-Tu n'aime pas m'entendre ? "

" -Si tu pouvais juste baisser d'un ton ça m'arrangerais ... "

"--Tu as l'air d'avoir un sale caractère ... "

La jeune fille préféra ne pas répondre à cela et garda le silence .

"-Je me demande ou je pourrais te mettre ... Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne sont définitivement pas fait pour toi ... tu as un caractère de Serpentard ... mais tu es aussi irréfléchie comme une Gryffondor ... voyons voir , quelle maison préfère tu ? "

Encore une fois , la jeune fille ne répondit rien .

"-On ne va pas arriver à grand chose si tu ne m'aide pas ! " S'énerva légèrement le choixpeau .

"-C'est toi qui est censé me répartir tout seul ! "

"-Tu as retrouvé ta langue ? "

"-La ferme ! "

"-GRYFFONDOR ! "

Le dernier mot résonna dans toute la grande salle et Ellie prit place à coté d'Amélie , légerement étourdie par sa conversation avec ce qui lui semblait juste être un vieux chapeau tout rapiecé .

"-Aurélie Williams !"

Aurélie s'avança , hésitant d'abord puis de plus en plus sur d'elle . Elle s'assit et attendit impatiemment que le professeur McGonagall mette le choixpeau sur sa tête , raportant du bout des doigts les bords du tabouret .

"-Hum ... voyons voir ça ..."

Aurélie sursauta en entendant la voix et jura dans sa tête .

"-Hey ! N'oublie pas que je suis dans ton esprit , je peux tout entendre ! "

"-Qui es tu ? "

"- le chapeau que tu as sur la tête . "

"-Beurk ! "

"-Quoi beurk ? Bref ... je vois en ton esprit ... un grand courage .. oui , un grand courage et une certaine aptitude à foncer tête baissée ... tu es pour l'instant la plus facile à placer car ça ne fait aucun doute ... GRYFFONDOR ! "

Aurélie soupira et courra rejoindre les 2 autres filles déjà assit, puis s'installa à coter d'Ellie.

"-Kim Williams!"

Kim s'avança très sur d'elle, puis s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit qu'on lui mette le choipaux.

"- Hum… Bon c'est la saison des sales caractère ou quoi?"

"-Faut croire -- .Mais de quoi je me mêle, espèce de vieux choipaux bon a laver les vitres ?"

"-C'est bon, c'est bon calme toi, maintenant laisse moi réfléchir ..."

"-Mais c'est toi qui a commencer avec ta phrase stupide !"

"-Mais tu va te taire oui? T'es pire que l'autre!" Commença a s'énerver pour la 2ème fois le choipeaux.

"-Fait ce que je veux Et d'abord l'autre elle a un nom et c'est Ellie!". Kim lui tira la langue mentalement.

"-Bon voyons voir je vois que tu ne sera clairement pas a Poufsouffle, ni a Serdaigle………"

"-A bon, ben tant mieux pour moi alors, mais me fout pas a serpentard... Ils on des têtes d'ahuris de première" L'interrompit Kim souriante

"-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et laisse moi faire mon travaille. Bien que tu soit rusée, maline et intelligente tu n'est pas faite pour Serpentard. Donc tu sera a  
GRYFFONDOR!" Hurla le choipeaux.

Kim qui souriait toujours, alla rejoindre les 3 autres filles et s'assit à coté d'Aurélie.

"-Alors ?" demanda Amélie ."- Vous en pensez quoi pour l'instant ...? "

"- Y'a des beaux mecs ." Répondit Ellie , légèrement dans le vague , en regardant un groupe de garçon assis à la même table qu'elles .

-" Où? Où ? "S'écria aussitôt Aurélie .

"- Là-bas . "Ellie désigna le groupe du doigt . "-J'aime bien celui aux cheveux noirs , mais il a l'air prétentieux ... je n'aime pas les mecs prétentieux ... "

"- Oh non !" Intervint Aurélie . "-Je préfère largement celui aux cheveux chatains clair ... la-bas .. il a l'air vraiment doux . "

Au même moment , le groupe des maraudeurs -car c'étais bien eux- se retourna vers les jeunes filles , provoquant un rougissement chez Aurélie et Ellie , surprise en plein délit de matage .

Le garçon dont Ellie avait parlé juste avant eu un sourire entendu en voyant ça et se leva , s'avançant vers les jeunes filles .

"-Boujour ." Se présenta t'il d'un ton séducteur en s'inclinant . "-Je m'appelle Sirius Black , pour vous servir . "

Ellie eu soudain une quinte de toux dans laquelle ses amies purent saisir le mot "prétentieux" , ce qui lui valut une tape de la part d'Amélie .

"- Enchantée de te rencontrer" . Dit Aurélie . "-Je m'appelle Aurélie . Et voici Kim , Amélie et celle qui a faillit s'étouffer y'a deux minutes c'est Ellie . "

Ellie jeta un regard assassin à son amie davant l'air amusé de Sirius . Elle allait répliquer quand le reste des maraudeurs arriva .

"-Salut !" Dit un brun décoiffé avec des lunettes . "-Je suis James Potter , le meilleur ami de Sirius . Et voici Peter et Remus . "

Le dénommé Peter était un petit gros à l'air asser timide mais néammoin gentil quand à Remus , il n'étais autre que le jeune garçon aux cheveux chatains et à l'air doux .

"- Bave pas Aurélie ." Dit Ellie , pour se venger de la présentation de tout à l'heure .

Aurélie prit un air scandalisé .

"- Mais je ne ... "

Elle fut malheureusement interrompue par le directeur qui se leva à cet instant et prit doucement la parole dans le calme revenu .

"- Bien après cette répartition, je vous demanderaient de bien accueillir nos 4 jeunes filles pour qu'elle se sente comme chez elles et pour vous jeunes  
filles je vous prierais de respecter le règlement de cette l'école. Bon maintenant fini la parlotte et que le dîner commence."

Après avoir dit ça, le dîner apparut et tout le monde se jeta dessus. Enfin tout le monde? Non car dès que le directeur eu fini de parler, Aurélie jeta  
un regard noir à Ellie, alors que celle-ci tenter de se cacher derrière Amélie sentent qu'elle allez regretter ses paroles. Tout cela sous le regard   
très amuser des 4 jeunes hommes: James, Sirius, Remus et Peter et d'Amélie et Kim.

"-Elles sont toujours comme ça?" demanda Sirius amusé

"-Ben non car ont vient juste de ce rencontrées." lui dit Amélie

-" Ca promet alors;" Dit Kim

-------------

- Bien , mainetant que vous vous êtes bien rassasiés , je vais donc demander a chaque préfets de conduire les membres de leur maison jusqu'à leur salle comune !Dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte .

Tout les éleves se levèrent de leur chaise avec un immense brouhaha et sortirent en groupes désordonés de la grande salle . Les quatres amies restèrent légerement en arriere afin de pouvoir discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes .

"- Dites , pour l'instant ca roule pour eux non ?" Constata Kim .

"-Oui !" répondit Aurélie ."- En fait , on ne dirait pas qu'il y a une guerre . Personne n'a vraiment l'air de s'en soucier ici ."

"- C'est parce que c'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé de tout le monde sorcier !". Expliqua Ellie puis , devant le regard interrogateur de ses amies elle continua : "-J'ai entendue des premieres années en parler à table toute à l'heure ."

"- hein ? "s'esclama Aurélie "-C'est impossible ! Tu passais ton temps à mater Sirius et à flirter avec lui ! "

"- C'est pas vrai je flirtais pas ! Il ne m'interresse pas ce type ! "

"- Mais bien sur ! "Intervint Amélie .

-" Moi je veut pas trempée la dedans--" Dit Kim.

"-Bon, pour revenir à notre sujet je vous diraient juste qu'Ellie cache toujours bien son jeu ... ils ont précisé pourquoi cet endroit était le plus sur ? "

Ellie renifla légèrement avant de répondre :

"-Ils disent que c'est à cause de Dumbledore . Apparemment c'est le seul que Lord machin-chose craint . "

"- Lord Voldemort . Mais c'est bizarre , Dumbledore n'a pas l'air d'avoir tellement de pouvoir que cela ..." dit Amélie d'une voix songeuse .

"- Et alors? Le vieux peu très bien cacher son jeu lui aussi moi je dit que les papys de nos jours ils sont flippants , pourquoi ils vont pas tranquilou dans une maison de retraite? --" Dit Kim.

Les jeunes filles partirent dans un immense éclat de rire.

POV Maraudeurs.

Les Maraudeurs étaient derrière les 4 jeunes filles et les regarder discuter et se demandèrent pourquoi elles riaient:

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle, ont na fait aucune blague pourtant? "Dit Sirius aux 3 autres maraudeurs étonnés.

"-Remus t'en pense quoi?"Lui demanda James.

Mais Remus était bien trot occuper pour répondre, il avait les yeux vague et fixé un point imaginaire devant lui, Peter passa une main devant ses yeux,  
puis haussa les épaules. Sirius lui suivit le regard de Remus, puis avec un sourire dit:

"-Remussssss..." Susurra Sirius en chantonnant. "- Est ce que par hasard tu ne serais pas amoureux d'une jeune fille avec des lunettes?"

Remus ne s'attendant pas a cette phrase, sursauta et regarda Sirius avec un regard noir, puis répliqua:

"-Et toi alors tu ne serais pas amoureux d'une jeune fille avec des cheveux blond?"

"-Heu……… "Dit Sirius embarrassé."

Remus et Sirius se fixèrent du regard, puis rougir en même temps, alors que James et Peter eux, étaient mort de rire, comme toujours.

----------

Le groupe de Griffondor arriva finalement devant un grand portrait représentant une grosse dame vétue d'une robe rose vif à froufrou . Celle ci regarda celui qui semblait être le préfet en chef et demanda d'une voix forte :

"- Le mot de passe ?"

"- C'est le portrait de la grosse dame..." Glissa James à l'oreille des jeunes filles . "- Elle garde l'entrée de notre salle commune . Pour y entrer il faut lui donner le mot de passe . Elle en change environ tout les mois ."

"- Tortellini ." Récita le préfet .

Le portrait pivota alors pour dévoiler un grand trou dans lequel les éleves s'engoufrèrent les uns après les autres . Les quatres amies furent les dernières à rentrer et débouchèrent dans une vaste salle aux couleurs chaleureuses et à l'apparence confortable .

"-Hum ! "S'esclama Ellie en s'affalant dans un fauteuil .Je sens que je vais me plaire ici ! "

Les autres s'asseyerent eux aussi en riant , savourant l'hatmosphere détendue régnant entre eux .

"- Vous devriez aller vous coucher!" Intervint soudain une voix de fille . Les cours commencent dès demain je vous signale !"

"- Oui Lily chérie !" Répondit James en rigolant, ce qui lui valut un coup de la part de la jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraudes .

"- je ne plaisante pas Potter !" Cracha t'elle avant de tourner les talons .

"- Qui c'est ?" Demanda Aurélie .

-"Ben ca se voit pa Aurélie c'est juste une furie qui nous gueule dessus!"

"- Lily Evans ." Répondit Sirius en s'amusant avec un fil dépassant de sa manche . "-Elle est dans la même année que nous et partagera votre dortoir . James veut sortir avec elle depuis deux ans déja .. mais elle n'arrête pas de le repousser ! Elle le déteste je crois ! "

"- Elle ne me déteste pas !" S'interpose James . "-C'est seulement sa façon de montrer sa timidité !"

Devant l'air septique des ses amis il décida de changer de sujet .

"- Mais c'est vrai qu'il se fait tard et si nous n'allons pas nous coucher on arrivera pas à se lever demain ! Les filles , votre dortoir est à gauche , passez une bonne nuit ! "

"- Bonne nuit ... " Leur dirent les filles tout en coeur.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Un monde à sauver

Auteur : Yumi44 et Ellie351

Rating : K+ ( pour l'instant , mais ça peut changer par la suite )

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde de J.K. Rowling n'est pas à nous , bien évidemment . Les personnages d'Amélie et Kim sont des personnes réelles , Aurélie appartient à Yumi44 et Ellie à Ellie351 . Nous vous priont s'il vous plait de ne pas les utiliser dans vos fics °

Couples : Nananère heu je vous le direz pas ! ( désolé , petite crise , ça ne se reproduira plus ° )

Résumé : Le monde de la magie est en guerre à cause de Lord Voldemort . Quatres jeunes filles ont été choisient par le conseil des Dieus afin d'apporter leur aide au camp du bien . Les voila donc transportées à l'époque des Maraudeurs , avec une idée malheureusement trés vague de la façon d'accomplir leur mission ...

Genre : Délire et sérieux en même temps ... enfin je crois ...

**Chapitre 3:**

"-DEBOUT LA DEDANT C'EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER, LES COURS VONT COMMENCER DANS 2 HEURES !" Cria une voix féminine, en allumant la lumière du dortoir.

Surprises et prises de court, les 4 autres filles sursautèrent et tombèrent la tête la première sur le sol. Elles levèrent leur tête et virent Lily debout et déjà toute habillée.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Marmona Ellie toujours a terre, alors qu'Aurélie et Amélie se levèrent encore endormie.

-" C'est quoi ce bordel? On dirait la voix de la furie...--" Dit Kim."

"-Il se passe que les cours commence dans 2 heures, juste le temps de se laver et d'aller déjeunez." Expliqua Lily en les regardants.

"-Dans deux heures ?" Ellie se leva d'un bond , le visage crispé par la fureur ."- Nan mais t'es malade ! On ne se réveille pas DEUX heures avant le début des cours ! C'est pas comme s'il nous fallait un siecle pour nous préparer non plus !"

Amélie fut prise d'une soudaine quinte de toux dans laquelle on distingua les mots "menteuse" et "toujours en retard"

-Ta gueule ! Cria Ellie a l'adresse de son amie avant de retourner brusquement dans son lit en marmonant des malédictions à l'encontre de Lily .

-" Je suis d'accord avec Ellie, c'est vrai que t'es un peu félée du cerveau toi -- On réveille pas les gens deux heures a l'avances! " Repliqua Kim qui se renferma également sous sa couette.

Celle ci regarda les deux jeunes filles d'un air offusqué avant de sortir de la chambre d'un pas digne . Les deux autres filles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire en se tenant les cotes . Kim ressortie de dessous sa couette, et elle retomba par terre malheuresement pour elle.

-" Ben de toute facon si la furie vient comme ca tous les matins, on va finir par barricader la porte ! Et pis si c'est toujours comme ça , elle peut crever pour que je parte!!!!!!" S'esclama Kim a terre.

"- oui , moi non plus !" Dirent Aurélie et Amélie en coeur .

Finalement , c'est tout de même légèrement en retard que les quatre amies déscendirent dans la grande salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner . Elles se trouvèrent , comme c'est étrange , assisent juste en face des maraudeurs et en profitèrent pour entamer une conversation moumemantée avec eux sur l'utilité , ou non , de beurrer leurs biscottes . Remus remarqua que Aurélie ne prenait pas vraiment part à cette conversation et lui demanda si elle allait bien :

"- Oui , oui ! "S'empressa de répondre la jeune fille . "-C'est juste que je ne suis jamais très en forme le matin ! "

"- Je te comprend !" Dit doucement Remus avec un sourire ."- Moi non plus je ne suis pas trés matinal ! Je me demande comment ils font pour avoir autant d'énergie !" Ajouta t'il en regardant Sirius , James , Amélie et Ellie en train de faire une mini bataille de taost pendant que Kim aidait gentiment Peter a ne pas renverser tout son lait en essayant d'attraper la confiture de fraises .

"- Hum ... dis Remus , comment tu les as rencontrés tes amis ?" demanda Aurélie avec curiosité .

"- Comment ça ?" Demanda Rémus etonné.

"- Hé bien ... Ne te vexe pas, mais vous n'allez pas vraiment bien ensembles ... James est intenable ... Sirius est ..hum .. légèrement arrogant et coureur de jupon ... Peter est .. comment dire ... plus simple ? Quand à toi tu es d'une nature douce ... vous avez vraiment des caractères opposé ! "

"- Ceux qui se ressemblent s'asemblent mais les contrairent s'attirent aussi !" Répondit remus mystérieusement ."- Pour répondre à ta question je les aient rencontrés dés mon arrivée à Poudlard mais il nous a fallut du temps pour devenir ce que nous sommes . Mais ils m'ont suffisament prouvé que je pouvais infiniment conmpter sur eux . "

Remus avait vraiment l'air heureux en parlant de ses amis et Aurélie ne put s'empecher de sourire .

"-Alors Didi on drague?" Demanda Kim qui s'était faufiler entre eux en souriant.

"-Martin toi jte jure que tu va le…………"commença Aurélie qui avait sursauter avant de ce faire ballonnée par la main de Kim.

"-Didi, Martin?" Demandèrent James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Amélie et Ellie.

Kim et Aurélie dont Kim avait enlever sa main de la bouche de celle-ci se retournèrent vers eux et sourirent en disant:

"-Didi c'est le surnom à Gato, heu ...A Aurélie enfin je me comprend héhé!" Dit Kim souriante.

"-Et moi Martin c'est le surnom de Kim!" dit Aurélie en souriant aussi.

"- Et on peu savoir pourquoi vous vous appellez comme ca? " Demanda Ellie.

-" Oh c'est simple! Quand on s'est rencontrée on..."

Ils furent couper par Lily qui arriva en donnant les emplois du temps au 4 jeunes filles, James la voyant dit:

"-Lily tu veux sortir avec moi?"

"-Même pas en rêve Potter!" répondit Lily, James bouda. Et se tournant vers les filles elle dit:

"-Voilà vos emplois du temps ont commence par Défense contre les force du mal ne soyer pas en retard." Dit-elle avant de partir.

"- Cette fille , je sais pas si je dois la détester ou l'adorer ..." Dit Amélie , songeuse .

Alors que Aurélie regarder soigneusement l'emploi du temps:

**_Lundi : 8h-9h:Défense contre les forces du mal (1h) (Griffondor-Serpentard) ,9h-10h: Métamorphose (1h) (Griffondor-Pouffsoufle) , 10h-11h:Botanique (1h) (Griffondor-Serdaigle) ,11h-12h: Divination (1h) (Griffondor-Serpentard), manger ,14h-15h: Soin aux créatures magiques (1h) (Griffondor-Serdaigle),15h-17h: Potion ( 2h ) (Griffondor-Serpentard) _**

_**Mardi : 8h-9h:Potion (1h) (Grffondor-Pouffsoufle),9h-11h:Métamorphose ( 2h ) (Griffondor-Sertpentard),11h-12h: DCFM (1h) (Griffondor-Serdaigle), 12h-13h:Enchantement (1h) (Griffondor-Serpentard), manger , 14h-15h:Divination (1h) (Griffondor-Pouffsoufle)**_

_**Mercredi:9h-10h: Enchantement (1h) (Griffondor-Serdaigle),10h12h:DCFM ( 2h ) (Griffondor-Pouffsoufle) **_

_**Jeudi :8h9h:DCFM (1h) (Griffondor-Serpentard),9h-10h:Potion (1h) (Griffondor-Serdaigle) ,10h-11h:botanique (1h) (Griffondort-Serpentard) ,11h-12h:métamorphose (1h) (Griffondor-Sergaigle), manger ,14h-17h:Enchantement ( 3 h ) (Griffondor-Pouffsoufle) **_

_**Vendredi :8h-10h Métamorphsoe ( 2h ) (Griffondor-Serpentard) ,10h-12h DCFM ( 2h ) (Griffondor-Serdaigle) , manger ,14h-16h Potion ( 2h ) (Griffondor-Serdaigle),16h-17h Soin aux créatures magiques (1h) (Griffondor-Serpentard) ,17h-18h divination (1h) (Griffondor-Serpentard) **_

"- James ne se pose pas cette question lui !" S'exlama Sirius en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de son ami .

Celui ci se contenta de repousser la main en riant .

"- N'empeche qu'elle a encore raison , il faut qu'on y aille . "

"- Ce que c'est beau l'amoooour ! "

"- La ferme Sirius !"

-------------------------

"- Mon dieu qu'est ce que c'est ennuyeux !" Soupira Ellie en laissant sa tête tomber sur la table . "-On est vraiment censer apprendre à se défendre dans ce cours ?"

- Hum .. oui ! Répondit Sirius , rieur . Mais apparement personne ne l'a expliqué à Mr Weiglas !

-" C'est sur qu'un empoté dans son genre ne va pas nous aprendre grand chose -- ! P'tain je m'ennuie la ...Didi trouve quelque chose a faire..." Kim dévia son regard sur Aurélie.

-" Oh mais non ce cours est passionant -!"

-" Tu crains!" Dirent Ellie et Kim en coeur avec un regard dégouté.

Mr Weiglas se trouvait être leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal . La quarantaine et le cheveux déja gris , il passait ses cours derriere son bureau à leur lire des passages de leur manuel .

D'un commun accord , il avait été décidé que chacun des maraudeur s'asseirait à coté d'une des nouvelles arrivantes dans chaque cour afin de les guider dans les habitudes de l'école . Aurélie c'était retrouvé à coté de Remus , Kim à coté de Peter , Amélie à coté de James et Ellie à coté de Sirius , au grand désespoir de tout le monde qui voyait déja les catastrophes arrivées .

"- J'ai faim . "Dit d'ailleur Ellie .

"- ah bon ? Tu as bien mangé ce matin pourtant !" Remarqua Sirius.

"- Ouais mais quand je m'ennuie j'ai faim!"

Sirius éclata de rire avant qu'un idée lumineuse lui vienne soudain à l'esprit.

"- j'ai une idée pour arrêter de s'ennuyer ..." Déclara t'il avec une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux .

Peter , qui se trouvait juste devant lui , commença à se cacher sous sa table alors que James lui donna une corde qu'il tien en direction des pieds des Serpentards. Sirius sortit sa baguette et lanca le sort de lévitation sur la corde que Peter lâcha et celle-ci vint attacher les pieds de tous les Serpentard à leur table sans qu'ils ne sans aperçoivent. Cela fait, Peter se redressa de sous la table et s'assit. Les 4 Maraudeurs se sourires, puis se retournèrent vers les files qui avaient regarder la scène d'un air sidérées. Sirius se retourna vair Ellie et lui dit avec un sourire:

"-Tu verras le résultat à la fin du cours, il serra spectaculaire!"

"-Ah bah je l'espère!" Répondit Ellie .

La fin du cours n'arriva pas assez vite selon les jeunes filles, mais quand enfin la cloche sonna , elles fixèrent immédiettement leur attention sur les Serpentards . Ceux ci n'avaient toujours rien remarqués et , pressés de partir tout comme les autres élèvres ,se levèrent en vitesse et ... s'écroulèrent dans un énorme fraquas en emportant leur table avec eux . Partout dans la salle , on pouvait voir des Serpentard tomber tandis que certains essayaient vainement d'avancer en tirant la table derriere eux .

Les maraudeurs et les quatre filles furent pris d'un véritable fou rire devant ce spectacle ainsi que toutes les personnes présentent . Même le professeur ne pu s'empecher de pouffer en se cachant derriere sa main .

Le bruit attirait de plus en plus d'élève a la porte de la salle tandis que les serpentard essayaient vainement de se détacher de leur table - james avait ensorcelé la corde . Finalement , ce fut le professeur McGonnagal qui pénétra dans la salle , le visage furieux .

"- Qui a fait ça ? "Hurla t'elle , hors d'elle .

Personne n'eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle se tournait déja vers les maraudeurs .

"- C'est vous n'est ce pas ? Comme toujours ! Suivez moi immédiatemment !"

Elle partit d'un pas vif , suivit des maraudeurs puis revient tout aussi vite lancer le contre sort pour que les Serpentards puissent se débarasser de la corde . cela ne fit que faire redoubler les rires et Sirius se retourna au dernier moment en fesant un clin d'oeil avant de disparaitre à la suite du professeur .

-" Ahahahahah z'avez vu comment il se sont taulés ces ahuris de Serpentard?" S'exclama Kim alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de classe avec Aurélie, Amélie et Ellie qui rigolaient derrière elle.

"-C'est clair, j'ai trop hâte qu'ils refassent ce genre de blague!"Dit Ellie en rigolant.

"-Tu ne devrais pas les encourager a faire ce genre de chose ."

Ellie se retourna pour faire face à Lily et dit avec amusement :

"- Pourquoi , quel est le probleme ?"

"- Le probleme ! "S'écriat Lily ."- Le probleme vois tu c'est que ce sont des blagues cruelles , que cela fait perdre des points à notre maison et surtout que si ça continue , nous n'arriverons jamais à ce que nos deux maisons s'entendent ! "

La jeune fille tourna les talons , furieuse .

"- Ouahhh !" Ellie était un peu sonnée . "-Et ben ... c'est quoi cette histoire d'entente ?" Demanda t'elle en se tourant vers ses amies .

"- J'en sais rien ." Répondit Aurélie . "- Il faudra qu'on demande aux gars quand ils seront revenus ."

"- Ouai pas con comme idée et je suis sure que tu vas demander à un certain gentleman du nom de Rémus si je ne me trompe?" Dit Kim le regard en l'air..

"- Mais heu !" Essaya de se défendre Aurélie ."- Comment t'as deviné ?" Abandonna t'elle .

-" Hein? Tu me prends pour une conne ou quoi? --"

-" Ben je penssais que heu..." Aurélie rougit et baissa la tête.

Les quatre amie éclatèrent de rire tout en se rendant à leur prochain cour .

Leur prochain cours fut la Métamorphose qui durera 1h, avec les cinquièmes années de Pouffsoufle. Mais ils durent tous attendre devant la porte de la classe car il s'avert-être que la prof' de métamorphose fut celle qui était venue a la fin du cour de Défense contre les forces du mal, pour passer un savon au Maraudeurs à cause de la blague, ils s'assirent tous dans la classe les attendant et quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrire en laissant entrer les Maraudeurs et la prof'.

Les maraudeurs s'assirent à leur place , la mine légerement sombre .

-" Alors?" Dit Kim. "Elle vous a bien sakés la vielle ;?"

"- On est privés de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ." Grinça James en jetant un regard assassin au professeur McGonagal.

"- Pré-Au-Lard ?" S'éttona Amélie ."- C'est quoi Pré-au-Lard ?"

Les quatres garçons la regardèrent avec les yeux rond puis Remus se tapa sur le front .

-" Mais oui ! Evidement , elles ne peuvent pas connaitre Pré-Au-Lard ! "

"- Pré-Au-lard est l'endroit le village le plus fabuleux qu'il puisse exister en Angletterre !" Expliqua James . "-Il est uniquement constitué de sorciers !"

"- Oui , mais nous on ne peut plus y aller !" Interrompit Sirius qui n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis son arrivée .

Ellie rigola soudain .

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?" demanda Sirius éttoné .

"- je t'en prit !" S'esxlama la jeune fille. "- Ne me dites pas qu'avec tous vos mauvais coups , vous n'avez pas un moyen d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard sans vous faire remarquer ! "

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent alors , la même pensée traversant leur esprit .

"-Hum Hum Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin, Petigrow et Medemoiselles Amélie, Ellie Conrad et Aurélie et Kim Williams je vous enlèvent 15 points a Griffondor pour bavardage, vous me décevez." Leur dit McGonnagal qui les regardaient d'un air de reproche.

"- Nous somme désolés Madame!"Dirent le groupe d'une même voix.

-----------------------------

Une fois le cour fini , on vit soudain les maraudeurs se réunirent les uns avec les autres , parlants vivement à voix basse devant l'air interdit des jeunes filles .

"-Heu ... " Tanta Aurélie ."-On a cour là ... "

"- Hein ?" James atterit soudain . "-Exact ! Je pense que dans notre position il vaudrait mieux ne pas être en retard . "

-" J'suis d'accord, je veut pas avoir un entretient privé avec la vielle! " Dit Kim a voix basse.

Et ils ouvrirent la marche , suivit des filles qui les entendirent murmurer :

"- On les mets au courant ?"

"- Je ne sais pas .. C'est peut être un peu tot ..."

"- Oui mais on peut avoir confiance non ? Et puis si on veut les enmener il faut bien qu'elles soit au courant ! "

"- Oui mais ... si elles découvrent .. D'autres choses ..."

"- Il suffit de faire attention à ce qu'on va leur réveler .. Après tout cela n'a aucun rapport avec ... "

"- Hey !" Intervint Ellie d'une voix forte , légerement agacée . "-Vous êtes au courant qu'on entend tout ce que vous dites ?"

Les garçons les regardèrent d'un visage d'excuse .

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas .. On va tout vous expliquer ce soir ." Dit James.

"-Heu…Ok!" Dit Amélie.

"- Dit Didi, je suppose que toi tu as bien imprimé notre cher emploi du temps dans ton cerveau ?" Lui demanda Kim.

Voyant que tous la regardaient; Aurélie agita la tête en affirmant.

"- Alors accouche on a quoi maintenant?"

"-Ben…oui heu… ont a Botanique." Dit-elle toute timide d'un coup."

"-Génial ont a une deuxième Remus! "Dit James en regardant Aurélie alors que les autres rigolaient.

"-Ferme là James!" dit Remus en tapant James a la tête.

"-Aïeuuuuh! Mais ca fait mal brute!" Se plaigna celui-ci en se massant sa tête.

Etrangement , le soir arriva plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient , les filles découvrant avec entousiasme leurs nouveaux cours . Finalement , une fois seuls dans la salle commune , ce fut Amélie qui remit l'histoire de Pré-Au-Lard sur le tapis .

"- Alors , c'étais quoi toutes vos cachoteries ?"

"- Nos cachoteries, comme tu dis..." Répliqu'a Sirius en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil à Amélie et en fesant un sourire séducteur. "-C'est notre moyen de nous amuser follement ce week-end ."

"- Ah ouai? Et c'est quoi au juste? Un tapis magique?" Questionna Kim.

"- Hum ... J'ignore si nous pouvons vous le réveler ..." Fit mine de réfléchir Sirius en se tenant le menton .

Il se reçut dans la seconde un oreiller provenant d'Ellie .

"- Où est ce que t'as trouvé un oreiller toi ?" S'esclama t'il en tombant du fauteuil .

"- Je l'ignore !" Répondit la jeune fille en riant tellement qu'elle se tenait les cotes .

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre puis , quand tout le monde eu reprit son souffle , Remus consentit enfin à expliquer :

"- Nous pensons connaitre un passage sercret qui pourrait nous conduire à Pré-Au-Lard mais c'est assez..."

"- Mais c'est parfait !" L'interrompit Sirius . "-Vous allez voir , on va bien se marrer ! "

"-Quoi se soir ? Mais demain ont a cours !" S'exclama Aurélie paniquée.

-" T'as fini de faire ta chochotte Didi -- ?"

"-Mais………."

- Y'a pas de "mais" qui tiènne si tu continue a faire ta chochotte je me démmerde pour t'avoir un entretien spécial avec Mc Gonagall niark!"

-" Oh non Kim tu ...Tu...Tu ferais pas ca hein? TT"

-" Ben bien sur que non -- Tss quel question voyon!"

Autour d'eux les autres regardèrent la joute verbale amicale des deux amies et ce retiennent bien temps de mal a contenir leur fous rire qui leurs prenaient. Finalement James sortit devant les yeux des filles une étrange cape curieuse Amélie demanda:

"-Cette cape est différente des autres, qu'est ce que c'est?"

"-Ceci c'est une cape d'invisibilité mesdemoiselles!"

Devant leurs regard septique et curieux, il leur expliqua:

"-Cette cape peut permettre de passer inaperçu au yeux de tous le monde quand ont la porte sur soit!" Pour affirmer ce qu'il venait de dire James mit sur lui sa cape et disparu sous les yeux exorbitées des jeunes filles, puis réapparut.

"-Mais c'est trop de la balle ca! -" s'exclamèrent les 4 filles en souriant alors que les 4 garçons les regardèrent en souriant.

"- Bien , alors en route ! "


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Un monde à sauver

Auteur : Yumi44 et Ellie351

Rating : K+ ( pour l'instant , mais ça peut changer par la suite )

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde de J.K. Rowling n'est pas à nous , bien évidemment . Les personnages d'Amélie et Kim sont des personnes réelles , Aurélie appartient à Yumi44 et Ellie à Ellie351 . Nous vous priont s'il vous plait de ne pas les utiliser dans vos fics °

Couples : Nananère heu je vous le direz pas ! ( désolé , petite crise , ça ne se reproduira plus !)

Résumé : Le monde de la magie est en guerre à cause de Lord Voldemort . Quatres jeunes filles ont été choisient par le conseil des Dieux afin d'apporter leur aide au camp du bien . Les voila donc transportées à l'époque des Maraudeurs , avec une idée malheureusement trés vague de la façon d'accomplir leur mission ...

Genre : Délire et sérieux en même temps ... enfin je crois ...

**Chapitre 4 :**

"- Mais on se les pelles ! "S'exclamèrent Kim et Ellie en sortant du château .

"- Chut ! Moins fort ! "Leur souffla Remus . "-Vous auriez du plus vous habiller ."

En effet , les deux jeunes filles étaient toutes les deux en débardeurs et se serraient l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas finir frigorifiées . Devant cette scène, Aurélie et Amélie ne purent échapper un éclat de rire.

"-Oh arrêter de ricaner vous deux! C'est pas marrant --!" Dirent Kim et Ellie en parfaites synchronisation.

"-Mais nous au moins ont a prit la peine de prendre quelque chose de chaud!" Dirent Aurélie et Amélie en même temps.

"-Et gnagnagna prit quelque chose de chaud grrrrrrrrr..."

"-Vous voulez que l'ont nous repèrent? Non? Donc fermez là bordel!" s'exclama James alors que Sirius , Remus et Peter rigolaient.

"- Ouai..-- N'empeche z'etes pas galants les gars ! " Ironisa Kim.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Demanda Sirius étonné.

"- Qu'ont veut vos pulls !" Répondit Ellie .

"- Alors là pas question , vous n'aviez qu'à prendre les vautres ! "

"- Oh! James elles ont raison ! " S'exclama Remus . "-Mais je n'ai qu'un pull . "Finit il , ennuyé .

"- Bon aller j'ai comprit , je me dévoue !" Dit Sirius d'un air dramatique .

Les deux garçons tendirent donc leurs pulls au deux jeunes filles qui leur sourirent d'un air angélique .

"- c'est bon , on peut y aller maintenant ?" Rala James , qui regardait anxieusement autour de lui .

Le petit groupe hocha la tête et ils partirent en direction d'un grand arbres dont les branches s'agitaient furieusement , prêtes à frapper qui conques s'approcherais . Arriver devant cette arbre, les jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner, tant l'arbre était effrayent:

"-Heu… Dites les garçons, où ont est la, car moi je trouve cette endroit lugubre." Dit Aurélie un peut effrayée.

Sirius se retourna avec un étrange sourire , ses mèches noires dansants follement autour de son visage .

"-Voici le saule cogneur !é S'exclama t'il avec un grand geste du bras en direction de l'arbre ."- Et maintenant ... "

Il se saisit soudain d'un grand bâton traînant par terre et s'approcha aussi prêt que possible de l'arbre tout en restant hors de porté de ses branches Sous le regard effrayé des quatre filles , il appuya sur un nœud formé par les racines de l'arbre grâce à son bâton . Aussitôt , l'arbre s'immobilisa .

"- Bien !" Dit James ."- A présent que ce petit soucis est réglé nous pouvons y aller !" Et il disparu dans un grand trou entre les racines , sitôt suivit de Sirius .

Les quatre amies se regardèrent .

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Aurélie .

"- Allez s'y ."Intervint Remus ." Il n'y a aucun danger!" .

Après un temps de réflexion , Kim fut la première à passer le trou , suivie d'Amélie , Ellie et finalement d'Aurélie . Remus et Peter entrèrent juste après elles et elles purent entendre le saule cogneur se remettre en mouvement . Une fois a l'intérieure du saule cogneur, ils débouchèrent dans une sorte de tunnel qui, les firent entrées plus tard dans un endroit sombre et dénuer de vie. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent les filles qui elles observèrent la pièce. Les fenêtres avaient été condamnées par des planches, et elle était dans un désordre épouvantable , comme si on s'était amusé à la saccager sauvagement .

"- Bon heu .. venez c'est par là ... "Dit rapidement James tout en repoussant quelques planches d'une fenêtre . Il passa par m'ouverture ainsi aménagée et attendit de l'autre coté tout en maintenant les planches .

Ellie regarda Aurélie avec étonnement . Les deux filles n'avaient pu s'empêcher de remarquer que les maraudeurs semblaient plutôt pressés de quitter cet endroit mais elles décidèrent de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour l'instant et suivirent les autres au dehors . Une fois dehors, Aurélie et Ellie avait un air soucieux ce que remarquèrent rapidement les 4 garçons qui sembler gênés. Alors qu'Amélie et Kim n'avaient rien remarquées. . Aurélie posa alors la question que tous avaient sur le bout de la langue:

"-Dites les garçons, c'était quoi cette endroit?"

Elle vit Remus pâlir immédiatement mais ce fut James qui répondit , sans doute un peu trop rapidement :

"- La cabane Hurlante . C'est une maison hanté . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , elle ne l'aie que quelques nuits pas mois ... "

"- Comment vous pouvez vous savoir que c'était sans danger aujourd'hui ?". Demanda alors Ellie , suspicieuse .

-" Je crois qu'ont devrait arretez de la ramener sans arret avec nos questions je crois qu'ont est bien trop curieuses...Et que au bout d'un moment il ne voudrons plus nous répondre;" Dit Kim.

"- Nous ne le savions pas ! Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement parfois !" Répondit Sirius . "-Aller , venez , on a pleins de trucs à vous montrer!"

Aurélie et Ellie échangèrent encore un regard . Il y avait quelque chose de louche là dessous , elles en étaient sures . Même s'ils pouvaient être légèrement irresponsables , jamais les maraudeurs n'auraient consciemment mis leurs vies en danger .

"- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?" Souffla doucement Aurélie alors que les autres s'éloignaient en riant .

"- Je l'ignore . " Répondit Ellie sur le même ton . Puis elle soupira doucement . "-Bien , je suppose que nous ne devrions pas nous en soucier pour l'instant , après tout , nous avons encore le temps de régler ça ..."

Aurélie regarda un instant son amie sans rien dire puis finit par acquiescer .

"- Tu as raison !" Dit elle en souriant . "-Allons nous amuser ... "

A l'avant de la file, les garçons discutaient.

"- Vous penssez que les filles se doute de quelque chose?" Demanda Sirius inquiet.

"- Amélie et Kim, je ne pensse pas, mais Aurélie et Ellie elle je pense que oui." Répondit James.

"- Oui vu les regards qu'elles se lancaient dans la cabane et à l'extérieur ,c'est flagrant qu'elles s'en doutes!" Répondit Peter.

Remus lui ne dit rien, il était pale et les yeux dans le vague.

"- Ne t'en fais pas . "Lui dit Sirius en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule . "-Même si elles se doutent d'un truc cela m'étonnerais qu'elles pensent à.. enfin ... ton léger soucis à poil ... et puis même , elles seront beaucoup trop occupées pour y faire attention je pense . "

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? "demanda James , étonné .

"- Hé bien .. je n'ai pas tout compris , mais elles ont été envoyées ici pour nous aider non ?" Expliqua Sirius . "-Vous avez vu les journaux ? le pouvoir de Vous- savez- qui augmente de plus en plus .. et elles ne connaissent même pas tout à propos de la magie . Elles viennent d'arriver , elles ont encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre si elles veulent vraiment faire quelque chose . Voila pourquoi je dit qu'elles seront très occupées . "

"- Alors ,.." Intervint soudain Remus . "-Profitons en pour nous amuser et profiter des derniers moment de tranquillités . "

Les trois autres acquiescèrent avec le sourire et s'arrêtèrent afin d'attendre les quatre filles qui arrivaient en rigolant et regardant autour d'elles d'un air à la fois curieux et ravis

"-Alors mes demoiselles , êtes vous prêtes pour suivre notre visite guidée ?" Demanda James en s'inclinant et en fessant un clin d'œil.

"- Et comment! " S'exclamèrent les Quatre filles en même temps.

Ils entrèrent dans le village et traversèrent les rues, pour s'arrêter devant une porte fermée, d'où à l'intérieur ont pouvaient entendre plusieurs bruits. Les Quatre garçons se postèrent devant la porte Sirius la poussa et les filles purent voire une petite salle à l'air agréable . On aurait dis un bar à l'ancienne , et les gens riaient et parlaient gaiement .

Les filles entrèrent , appréciant la soudaine chaleur que prodiguait une cheminée dans un coté de la pièce .

"- Bienvenue au Trois Balais !" S'exclama Sirius qui était rentré juste à leur suite , suivis du reste des maraudeurs ."- Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais goûté à la bière au beurre ? C'est le moment ou jamais de commencer !"

"-De la beurre aux bière, c'est quoi ça au juste? oo!" S'exclamèrent les Quatre filles ensembles.

"-Suivez nous est vous verrez bien." Dit James en souriant.

Les filles suivirent les garçons vers une table et Sirius alla commander 8 beurres aux bière. Après avoir prit la commande, il retourna vers la table et déposa une chope dégoulinante de bière devant chaque personne .

"-Allez y , buvez !" Dit James aux filles .

"-Il y a de l'alcool dedans ?" S'enquit Ellie en regardant distraitement autour d'elle.

"-Non , ne t'inquiète pas ." Répondit doucement Remus .

"-Oh! elle s'inquiétait pas !" Intervint Amélie . "-C'est juste que c'est une future alcoolo !

"-Hey !" Protesta Ellie en donnant un petit coup à son amie ."- Arrête avec cette blague débile ! "

Au même moment , la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit , laissant passer un peu d'air frais . La petite bande se retourna pour voir les nouveaux arrivant et se figèrent en voyant entrer les professeur McGonagall accompagnée du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal . Sirius, James et Remus se reprirent vite et se cachèrent sous la table en emportant Peter et les quatre filles, qui étaient sous le choc de la vision. De sous leur table ils purent tous voir les deux professeurs se dirigés vers le comptoir ou se trouvait Mme Rosmerta . Ils les virent discuter un moment avant que les deux professeurs aillent s'asseoir à une table , attendant leur commande .

"- Oh p'tain c'est trop la cata' la! Fallait qu'elle la ramène maintenant la vielle qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?" Souffla Kim.

"- On attend ." Répondit James . "-C'est impossible de partir discrètement sans qu'ils nous voient alors ils faut attendre qu'ils rentrent au château . . . . "

"- Et s'ils rentrent pas ? Les gens vont finir par trouver ça bizarre qu'on soit cachés sous une table !" Protesta Aurélie .

"- Ils seront obligés de rentrer un jour ou l'autre ! "Contra Sirius . Et presque personne ne nous voit ! "

En réalité , quelques murmures étonnées commençaient à s'élever des tables les plus proches .

-" J'crois surtout que t'aurais mieux fait de te taire... --" Lui chuchota Kim.

"-Qu'est ce que tu dissait Sirius?" Rétorqua Aurélie à celui-ci avec un grand sourire en entendent les murmures et les regards étonnés qui les observaient.

"-Ben heu…… d'accord j'ai faux sur toute la ligne." Lui dit -il en tirant la langue

-" Bah de toute façon remettre les gens à leur place c'est l'une des spécialiée de Didi! Surtout quand il s'agit de la même personne plus particulièrement..." Termina Kim avec un énorme sourire, alors que les autres rigolais , attirants d'autres regards.

Mais heureusement, les deux professeurs n'avaient toujours rien remarqués, étant plongés dans leur conversation.

"-D'après vous, ils parlent de quoi?" Demanda Remus.

"-Je sais pas ... mais j'adorerais le savoir !" Répondit Ellie avec enthousiasme .

"-Ha non hein !" S'exclama Amélie . Pas encore un de tes plans débiles ! "

"-Quoi !" S'écria la jeune fille.

"-Moin fort !" Souffla Aurélie . Vous allez nous faire repérer . Il doit bien y avoir un moyen discret d'entendre non ? "Demanda t'elle aux maraudeurs .

"-Heu .. oui effectivement il y en a un .. "

-" J'vous emprie accouchez messieurs . Dites nous ce que c'est! " Dit Kim.

James et Sirius secoua leur tête de droite a gauche et James leur sortit discrètement la cape d'invisibilité.

"-J'ai comprit." S'écria Aurélie. "Ont se cache sous la cape d'invisibilité pour…" Commença t'elle.

"-Pouvoir s'approcher des proffeseurs..." Continua Ellie.

"- Sans se faire voir…" Reprit Amélie.

"-Et écouter tout ce que les p'tits vieux se racontent c'est pa meugnon?" Termina Kim.

"-C'est ça?" Demandèrent t-elle aux Maraudeurs en même temps!

"- heu .. oui à peu près ." Répondirent t'ils abasourdis .

"- J'voudrais pas faire ma chiante, mais on va pas tous tenir sous la cape --!" Repris Kim.

-" Exact ! "Répondit James qui avait retrouvé ses esprits . "-C'est pour ça que seuls deux d'entre nous vont y aller pour plus de sécurité et ils vont raconter aux autres ce qu'ils ont entendus !"

"-Je propose qu'il y est un garçons et une fille." Demanda Amélie.

Et son regard se tourna vers Sirius et Ellie. Les autres se regardèrent et acquiescèrent, sous les grognement des deux concernés. Ils entrèrent sous la cape et se dirigèrent vers la table des deux professeurs.

-Hey tu ma marcher sur le pied espèce de crétin infini!" Hurla Ellie a Sirius.

"- C'est pas ma faute c'est étroit la dedans!"

Après de nombreuses petite dispute de ce genre, il gagnèrent le table des professeurs, ce mettent à côter d'eux, puis écoutèrent leur conversation.

"- Vous êtes vraiment sur de ça dites moi ?" Etait en train de dire le professeur McGonagall à son collègue .

"- Hé bien .. non , non je n'en suis pas absolument sur mais .. "

"- Mais enfin vous vous rendez quand même compte de la gravité de cette nouvelle ?" La voix du professeur de métamorphose devenait de plus en plus aiguë .

Sirius et Ellie échangèrent un regard étonné alors que le professeur de Défense regardait nerveusement autour de lui .

"- Minerva je doute que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça . Nous continuerons cette conversation au château!"

McGonagall acquiesça et ils se levèrent tout deux après avoir réglé leur addition . Sirius et Ellie attendirent qu'ils soient sortis avant d'enlever la cape d'invisibilité , indifférent aux exclamations étonnées des client à coté d'eux .

"- De quoi ils pouvaient bien parler à ton avis ?" Demanda Ellie à Sirius .

"- Je ne sais pas , mais ça avait l'air sérieux .." Répondit Sirius pensivement .

Après quoi, ils retournèrent vers les autres la mine sérieuse. Les autres restèrent dans la silence en les voyant et Sirius et Ellie en voyant leur mine interrogative dans les yeux leur dirent:

"-Ont ne sait pas vraiment de quoi ils ont parlés, mais McGonagall a dit que la nouvelle que le prof de DCFM lui a annoncée était très grave! " Répondit Sirius.

"-Il faut que l'ont sache de quoi ils ont parlés." Dit Amélie d'une voie calme.

"-Mais comment tu veux que l'ont sache de quoi ils ont parlés ?" Lui hurla Aurélie en colère.

"-Hey Didi ne t'excite pas comme ca merde! Elle y est pour rien la Amélie !"

"-Je ne suis pas en train de m'exciter moi!"

"-Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça ?" Demanda Ellie intrigué .

"- Je ne m'énerve pas ! " Rétorqua Aurélie d'un ton qui prouvait le contraire.

-" Bordel, mais calme toi c'est quoi ton problème ce soir? " Dit Kim a Aurélie.

"-Oui bien sur !" Répondit Ellie sarcastiquement . J'oubliait que t'avais naturellement une prédisposition a agresser verbalement les gens !"

"-Quoi ! Arrête avec ton ironie ! "Cria Aurélie.

"-Bonne chance ... "Intervint Amélie.

"-La ferme ! "Hurlèrent Aurélie et Ellie en même temps.

Kim posa la tête a Aurélie entre ses mains.

-" Hey du calme p'tain de bordel de merde! Aurélie calme toi je t'en prie!" Lui dit calmement Kim.

Aurélie, se rendant compte de comment qu'elle venait de se comporter, se calma et baissa la tête.

"-Tu te calme enfin?" Lui demanda sèchement Ellie.

-" Okay okay ,bon toi d'jà tu la ferme! J'ai jamais vu Aurélie dans cet etat alors tu va me faire plaisir de fermer ta grande gueule! C'est la première fois qu'elle hurle sur des amies!" Lui rétorqua Kim.

Aurélie elle, ne disait rien, ruminant dans ses penssées, elle alla vers la porte et sortie des Trois Balais, sous les regards, de pur étonnement des garçons, surprit d'Amélie et sous le regard colérique d'Ellie. Kim restait passive.

-" Bon j'vais lui caser deux ou trois mots j'revient!" Finit par dire Kim tout en sortan des Trois Balais

"- Génial , je suis énervée maintenant ! S'emporta Ellie en s'asseyant brusquement sur une chaise .

"- Ouais .. ça fait vraiment beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule soirée !" Soupira Sirius en s'asseyant à son tour .

Les trois autres restèrent debout , attendant le retour des deux filles , chacun perdus dans leurs pensées . Peu à peu , le bar se vidait et ils furent bientôt les derniers clients .

"-Mais qu'est ce qu'elles font ?" S'impatienta James .

"- Je ne sais pas ." Répondit Amélie . "-Mais je commence à m'inquiéter ."

"-Allons voir !" Décida Ellie en se levant .

Les autres la suivirent rapidement dehors ou il soufflait un vent glacial . Pourtant , aucun d'eux ne firent attention au brusque changement de température , trop inquiets pour leurs amies . Ils cherchèrent leurs amies dans toute les rues de la ville, mais ils ne les trouvèrent pas.

"-Ou peuvent t-elles bien être?" Demanda Remus inquiet.

-Je ne sait pas et cela m'inquiète énormément." Dit Amélie.

"-Le seul endroit que l'ont na pas encore cherchés c'est la foret!" Leur dit Sirius.

"-Et bien allons s'y!" Dit James

Ils s'approchèrent de la forêt et y entrèrent. Ils entendirent des rires terrifiants, ils s'avancèrent et y découvrirent une scène horrible. Il y avait des mangemorts qui entouraient les deux filles, seule Kim se défendait des sorts de Doloris que les mangemorts lançaient, car Aurélie elle, était évanouie. Kim détourna la tête et les vît.

-" Ah salut les ami(e)s j'aurais b'soin grave d'un coup de main la !"

"- Merde !" S'exclama James . Allons les aider ! "

Il s'élança au milieu du combat suivit des autres . Amélie et Ellie se précipitèrent vers Kim et les garçon se mirent autour d'Aurélie , toujours évanouie . Les jeunes filles ne connaissaient pas la plupart des sorts lancés par les mangemorts mais elles se doutaient que cela avait rapport avec la magie noire et essayait tant bien que mal d'y répondre avec les quelques sorts qu'elles avaient déjà vu en classe . De leur coté , les garçons se débrouillaient déja mieux , ayant l'air d'avoir une certaine expérience de la bataille et lançaient divers sorts repoussant et assommant les mangemorts . Ils vinrent bientôt à bout d'une grande partie d'entre eux et décidèrent d'aider les filles .

"- Lancez leur le sort Expeliarmus !" Hurla Remus aux trois amies .

Les filles mirent vite ce conseil en pratique , éjectant plusieurs mangemort en un seul sort .

Quelques minutes plus tard, les mangemorts restant sont partit en transplanant. Les garçons et les 3 filles se regroupèrent autour d'Aurélie et Remus inquiet demanda a Kim:

"-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, avec Aurélie avant que l'ont arrive?"

-" Ben c'est pas très compliqué...J'suis sortie du bar et elle courait vers la foret, jl'ai perdue de vue pendant un p'tit moment ;et quand j'ai finie par la retrouvé j'ai vu un de ces truc zarb' lui lancé un sort du nom de Doloris quand j'ai vu ca j'me suis précipitée pour essayé de devier le sort mais c'était trop tard Didi était déjà a terre hurlant de douleur et moi je ne savait pas comment les battres, alors j'me suis un peu battue a main nues, mais ca leur f'sé rien a ces bouffons alor j'me suis mise a protégée Aurélie et a rester sur la défenssive, la suite j'pensses que tous l'monde la connais."

"-Hey Aurélie ! Aurélie réveille toi !" S'écria Ellie en l'a secouant comme un prunier !

"- C'est pas comme ça qu'elle va se réveiller !" Soupira Remus.

Comme pour le contredire , Aurélie commença a bouger dans son sommeil . Finalement elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage d'Ellie pencher sur elle à qui elle mit une énorme claque . La jeune fille tomba , sur les fesses alors que tout le monde regardait la scène abasourdis .

"-Ca c'est pour m'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure comme ça on est quitte !" Dit Aurélie en souriant .

-" Mmmmh..." Dit Kim -" Hé Ellie moi aussi je m'excuse de t'avoir mal parlée j'ai pas un vocabulaire digne d'une jeune fille héhé mais quand on s'en prend a mes amies c'est plus fort que moi j'agresse;!"

Au grand étonnements de tout le monde , Ellie éclata de rire en se tenant difficilement les cotes .

"- D'accord !" Réussit t'elle à dire . "On est quitte ! "

"-Elles ont une manière pourrie de se disputer et elles ont aussi une manière pourrie de se réconcilier !" Constata Sirius avec amusement .

"-Bon faudrait peut être retourner au châteaux il est tard. "Dit James avec amusement

"-Oui ta raison." Dit Peter alors que les autres acquiescèrent.

Ils reprirent le chemin vers la cabane hurlante, de retour a l'intérieur Ellie et Aurélie reprirent leur aire soucieuse sous les regards gêné des Quatre garçons. Ils débouchèrent sur le même tunnel, qui les firent sortirent du saule cogneur.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans leurs dortoirs , gardant le silence et réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait de se passer !


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Un monde à sauver

Auteur : Yumi44 et Ellie351

Rating : K+ ( pour l'instant , mais ça peut changer par la suite )

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde de J.K. Rowling n'est pas à nous , bien évidemment . Les personnages d'Amélie et Kim sont des personnes réelles , Aurélie appartient à Yumi44 et Ellie à Ellie351 . Nous vous priont s'il vous plait de ne pas les utiliser dans vos fics °

Couples : Nananère heu je vous le direz pas ! ( désolé , petite crise , ça ne se reproduira plus !)

Résumé : Le monde de la magie est en guerre à cause de Lord Voldemort . Quatres jeunes filles ont été choisient par le conseil des Dieux afin d'apporter leur aide au camp du bien . Les voila donc transportées à l'époque des Maraudeurs , avec une idée malheureusement trés vague de la façon d'accomplir leur mission ...

Genre : Délire et sérieux en même temps ... enfin je crois ...

_Un Monde à Sauver_

Chapitre 5 :

- Passe moi le miel ! Dit Aurélie a Kim.

- Ohé hé Didi c'est quoi ce language de racaille on dit le mot magique quand on est bien elevée!

- Je veux de la confiture ! Dit Ellie

- Ell est en face de toi t'as juste a tendre le bras! Lui dit Amélie.

- Mais passe moi mon miel Kim s'il te plait!

-Trop tard Didi...

- Quoi qu'est ce que tu RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Eh oui Kim venait de balancer le pot de miel a l'autre bout de la table.

- Bouh Kim tu es méchante...

- C'est ton footing du matin tu devrais plutot me remercier! Aller go!

Aurélie se leva pour aller le chercher. Une fois le pot de miel a la main elle se fit une tartine.

- Tiens c'est bizarre ou est passé ma tartine? Se demanda Amélie.

Amélie tourna la tete vers Ellie.

- Ellie c'est toi qui m'as volée ma tartine!

- Ben ui et alors? tu peut partager quoi...Ou

Amélie lui sauta dessu et avec ses mains elle lui ouvrit la machoir jusqu'a ce qu'elle retire la tartine de sa bouche.

- Bouah mché aweteuh cha é chmalcheuu! (traduction bouah mais arrete ca fait mal!)

Le groupe d'amies était plutôt agitées ce matin dans la grande salle , au moment du petit déjeuner . Il était aussi asser étonnant de les voir aussi réveillées quand on savait le peu d'heures qu'elles avaient dormies . Les conversations allaient bon train , futiles , sous l'œil agacé d'Aurélie .

- Bon , est ce qu'on va enfin parlé de ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? Cria finalement celle ci , agacé .

- Tais toi Didi, tu pialle trop fort! C'est le matin! Lui balanca Kim d'un air encore endormie. (faut pas croire dans le cerveau ca bouge.)

- Mais Kim tu te rend compte que je me suis évanouie? Hurla t'elle.

- oui je sais...Répondit Kim calmement en buvant son cappuchino.

- Quel foutiste celle la alors --! Dit Aurélie dans sa tete.

-Ou oui, désolée. Dit t-elle rapidement en rougissant , n'ayant pas envie de faire la même bêtise comme hier soir.

Les autres eux sourire devant cette rapidité sauf Kim qui révassait. Mais avant quelles ne puissent parler, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur les Maraudeurs, qui eux, vu leur mine ,étaient fatigués. Ils s'avancèrent vers les filles et avant qu'ils ne s'assit avec elles, Ellie dit à Aurélie:

-Ont en reparlera quand ont sera seule sans les Maraudeurs d'accord?

Aurélie elle hocha la tête signe qu'elle avait comprit.

-Alors les garçons ça va ? demanda Ellie d'un ton moqueur .

Elle se reçut aussitôt Quatre regards assassins et décida de ne pas pousser le sujet plus loin . Finalement ce fut James qui prit la parole :

-Pourquoi ses mangemorts étaient dans la forêt à votre avis ?

- On s'en fou tu les fucks les mangemorts... Dit Kim avachie sur la table la tasse au bord des lèvres.

Tous se mirent a la regarder.

- Je suis sure qu'elle pourrait en tuer un les doigts dans le nez celle la..Se dirent t'ils tous dans leur tete.

Les filles s'échangèrent des regards perplexes . Elles n'avaient même pas pensé à se poser la question , trop étonnées du comportement bizarre des quatre garçons . Finalement , ce fut Amélie qui demanda avec hésitation :

-Vous croyez qu'on devrait prévenir les professeurs ?

- Ce serait leur avouer que nous sommes sortis en cachette .. ce n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus intelligente à faire ! Répondit Sirius

- Oui mais n'oubliez pas que les professeur McGonagall et le professeur de défense avaient tout les deux l'air préoccupés si ca se trouve ils sortent ensembles les p'tits vicieux...Faudrait pas queleur relation soit mise a découverte niark niark . Bon okay j'arrete mes conneries; mais ils n'empeche qu'ils étaient zarbs' eux aussi!

-Je ne sait pas. Répondit James avec ennuie en regardant les autres.

-Il faut trouver une solution. Dit Remus.

-Oui mais laquelle ? Questionna Ellie.

- Je sent qu'il va falloir mettre le cerveau en mode on... Pas cool. Dit Kim.

Aurélie elle resta silencieuse, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Ellie et lui dit a voie basse:

- Il faut absolument qu'on en discute , trouvons un prétexte pour nous éclipser .

Ellie acquiesça et lança soudain d'une voix forte .

-Les filles , je viens de me souvenir d'un truc super important ! Vous vous souvenez , vous m'aviez promis que vous m'aideriez !

-C'est vai qu'il est l'heure d'aller changer ta couche! Lui répondit Kim.

Aurélie et Amélie l'a regardèrent , stupéfaites Ellie esseya de cacher son fou rire , mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de protester que les deux autres les attrapaient déjà par le bras pour les tirer hors de la grande salle .

- T'avais rien de mieux ? râla Aurélie une fois sortie . Si ils ne ce doute pas de quelque chose c'est un miracle ! S'exclama t'elle .

- Tais toi ! Kim assoma Aurélie afin de pouvoir la trainer tranquille. - Bon tu nous suit gentilment maintenant c'est bien Didi...

Aurélie: hors service.

- J'y peut rien , sur le moment c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé ! Se justifia Ellie le regard en l'air . Heu Aurélie...; Reprit t'elle. Elle la vit assomée en rabaissant sa tete

- Au fait pourquoi on a fait tout ce bordel pour s'éclipser? Dit Kim.

- Oui il faudrait nous mettre au courant de temps en temps! Dit Amélie.

-Elles n'ont vraiment rien remarquées apparemment ! Soupira Ellie.

- Ohé hein remarquer quoi d'abord? C'était qu'une vieille baraque toute pourrie c'est tout ce que j'ai vu ah oué et y'avait de la poussière aussi et pis heu ma mémoire s'arrete la ...--! Répondit Kim.

- Moi j'avais bien trop peur! Dit Amélie . Je ne suis pas avanturière comme vous moi!

-Vous n'avez vraiment rien remarquées? Soupira Aurélie en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Ah t'as repris conscience Didi c'est bien bonne Didi! Pis je veux savoir alors accouche qu'est ce qu'ont aurait du remarquer? Dit Kim impatiente.

- Bon c'est pas grave allons dans un endroit ou personne ne pourra écouter notre conversation. Dit Ellie en prenant Amélie et Kim par le col de leur veste et en les traînant de force en marchant dans le couloir suivit d'Aurélie qui rigoler derrière.

- Hé mé lache moi! Chui' pas ta chiènne! Grogna Kim.

- Ellie espèce de brute ! Dit Amélie.

Ellie riait tout en les trainant.

Ellie poussa vivement la porte d'une salle de classe déserte et y fit entrer Amélie et Kim qui ne comprenaient toujours rien à la situation . Aurélie et elle les suivirent en vérifiant que personne ne les avait suivis .

- Wouah c'est dark ici! Je parie que c'est la chambre de Mc Gonagall! L'est tellement vieill c'te prof' chui sure qu'elle exitait a l'époque de Cro- Magnonvu sa gueule mal formée ! S'exclama Kim en passant son doigt sur un bureau , en retirant une énorme couche de poussière .

- Oui , répondit Ellie tout en s'asseyant sur un bureau après l'avoir dépoussiéré . Cette salle ne doit plus être utilisée depuis longtemps .

-" Tu veut dire depuis des décénies... - ! Repliqua Kim aussitot

- Décénies?" Questionna Didi.

-" Ouai, une décénie 10 an deux décénies 20 ans trois décé!

-" C'est bon j'ai comprit Kim..--"

-" Ben t'es censsé etre nulle en math Didi c'est pour ca que je t'explique!"

- Enfin bref nous avons maintenant un excellent endroit pour que nous puissions parler tranquillement ! Conclue Aurélie en prenant une chaise.

- Ah t'es dark Didi tu va t'assoir sur un truc tu sait meme pas ce qu'il y a eu dessu avant toi imagine que Mc Gonagall et l'autre torchon aie fait leur trucs de vicieux ici c'est dég! Dit Kim.

Aurélie se leva avec empressement ce qui fit tombée la chaise.

- Kim quelles penssées idiotes tu as!

Ellie et Amélie pouffait de rire.

- Bien ! Alors expliquez nous ! Qu'aurions nous du voir ? Demanda Amélie qui commençait à s'impatienter .

Aurélie et Ellie échangèrent un regard et finalement ce fut Ellie qui prit la parole .

- Hier , quand nous somme allés à Pré-Au-Lard , vous vous rappelez qu'on est passé dans cette vieille baraque ...

Les deux filles acquiescèrent .

- Oui et ? Continua Amélie.

- Pf elle était craignos cte' baraque c'est pas la planque que j'aurais choisie enfin bref I don't care... Dit Kim.

- Bien . Aurélie et moi , nous l'avons trouvé ... zarb .

- On dit bizarre .Rectifia Amélie machinalement .

- hé depuis le temps que je le dit tu m'as jamai rien dit a moi! -- Rétorqua Kim.

- C'est différent c'est pour le bien d'Ellie !

- Oh l'autre hé pour qui elle se prend la coincée du cul?

- Répète?

- J'ai dit "coincé du cul" t'es sourde? --

- Grrr toi!

elles se jetère l'une sur l'autre et se chamaillères.

- Eh beh eh beh... Dit Ellie.

- On est pas sortie de la si elle continues comme ca --.

- t'en fait pas ca va bientot se finir Amélie va pas tenir longtemps hihi.

1H30 plus tard .

- Attends elles ont toujours pa finie la je reve !

- Wouah C'est fort ca...Lui répondit Ellie.

Aurélie Prit sa respiration.

- C'est pas bientot fini de vous chamailler toute les deux! Leur hurla t'elle.

Kim et Amélie s'arretère net.

- Mais on a pa finie! Répondit Amélie.

- La ferme et écoute ! Répliqua Ellie avant de continuer . Comme je disais , cette maison n'étais pas vraiment ... normale ... la ferme Amélie je sais très bien qu'ici rien n'est vraiment normal ... et on aurait dit que les maraudeurs n'avaient pas vraiment envie de s'attarder en ce lieu .. ni qu'on y porte une quelconque curiosité d'ailleurs !

- Wahou quelle belle tournure de phrase ! Rigola Amélie . C'est normal qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on s'y attarde , ce truc est hanté , tu te rappelle ?

- Et depuis quand les fantômes réduisent le mobillier en bouillis ? Ils sont immatériels au cas ou vous ne le sauriez pas ! Intervint Aurélie .

- Ouai ce serait plutot des bètes féroces qui aurait saccagées la baraque, mais vu le monde dans lequel on est je pensses pas que ce soit des bètes normal a nos yeux... Dit Kim.

Le silence se fit pendant que les deux filles réfléchissaient à ces paroles .

-Oui tu as surement raison. Dit finalement Amélie. C'est trot bizarre il faut que l'ont éclaircissent ça.

- Ouai mais t'as oublier les deux p'tits vieux au bar comment on va faire aussi --? Demanda Kim au autres.

-Ont verra ça plus tard pour les professeurs, le plus urgent c'est l'affaire cabane hurlante! S'exclama vivement Aurélie qui basculer à l'avant à la force de gesticuler .

- Didi arrete de te la jouer c'est pas bon pour ton moral psychique ...Heu et physique en passant! Dit Kim en retenant Aurélie qui avait faillit tomber du bureau.

-Élémentaire mon chèr Watson, allons a la quête aux indices maintenant que nous avons terminer de parler de tous ça. Termina Aurélie en sortant du bureau suivit de Kim et des autres dernière.

- Vous voyez quand je vous dit qu'elle est chtarbée celle la! Dit Kim en montrant Aurélie du doigt a Ellie et Amélie.

Amélie et Ellie se mirent a rire aux éclats.

- - -- - -- --

Les filles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les maraudeurs et évitèrent habilement les questions qu'ils purent leur poser . Ou plutôt , elles firent la sourde oreille , ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller la curiosité des maraudeurs .

Cependant , ils eurent vite d'autres préoccupations en tête quand , au détour d'un couloir , ils aperçurent leur professeur de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal avancer rapidement en chuchotant d'un air préoccupés .

- Oh ils discutent de leur projet de mariages c'est pa meugnon! Ou alors des prochaine cochoneries qu'ils vont faire!Dit Kim en chuchotant.

- T'as pas finie de dire des idioties Kim! Didi prit Kim par l'oreille pour la ramener vers eux.

- On les suit ! S'exclamèrent James, Sirius et Ellie d'une même voix !

- Ah vous aussi z'etes des vicieux, vous voulez copier leur techniques? Questionna Kim

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois.

- Elle alors... Se dirent ils dans leur tete.

- Non ! S'écrièrent Remus et Aurélie . Qu'est ce qu'on leur dit si on se fait prendre ? Abandonner ça , ça ne nous regarde pas !

Les quatre autres ignorèrent royalement ses paroles et se mirent discrètement dans le sillage des deux professeurs , dissimulés par l'ombre , tendant l'oreille .

- Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Grommela Remus , imité par Aurélie .

- Parce que vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir les arrêtez ? Demanda Amélie narquoisement avant de les suivre .

- C'est déja ca de fait! Aller ramenez voc culs vous autres!Lui dit Kim en se retournant.

- Mais Kim si on se fait prendre ont fait comment?

- Tu peut toujours draguer l'torchon héhé!

-Kim nan mais vraiment aucune éducation, celle la franchement!

- Je suis d'accord avec toi..Acquésica Amélie.

Peter acquiesça à son tour , rattrapant rapidement les autres

- Bon , je suppose qu'on a pas le choix ! Soupira Aurélie.

- T'as finie de grogner oui -- je vais t'appeller ronchon le saucisson!

- Pourquoi? oo!

- Ben un parceque tu est ronchon! Deux parceque j'adore le saucisson et trois parceque ca rime!

- Toi alors --...

-Bon allez en mouvements les jeuns du nerf! Répliquèrent Sirius et James en souriant

Aurélie et Remus soupirèrent en concert et les suivirent de mauvaise grâce.

-Vous avez penssez à apporter la cape d'invisibilité quand même? Demanda Aurélie au Maraudeurs.

-Ouai vous l'avez orise la carpette magique? Dit Kim.

- C'est une cape Kim, une cape. Lui rétorqua Remus.

- Ouai c'est bien ce que je dis c'est une carpette! Dit Kim en lui souriant.

Mais les Maraudeurs se regardèrent ensembles et prirent un air gêné .

- HAn ils ont oubliés la carpette maqique pas bon ca! oo! Cria Kim.

- C'est pas vrai mais fait preuve d'un peu de bon sens on a fait otu ca pour rien alors! S'écria Amélie.

- Calme calme Amélie. Lui ditr Ellie.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous avez même oublié ça ! S'exclama Aurélie qui commençait vraiment à désespéré .

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Répliqua Sirius . Il suffit juste d'être un peu discret et tout se passera bien !

- Tu parles on se chamailles tous le temps ca va etre impossible ta filature a la con! Rétorqua Kim.

- Oui bon on est incompétants et fier de l'etre na! Lui répondit James.

- Mias j'en suis ravies pour vous mon cher James. lui répndit Kim lé yeux en l'air.

- Discrets ? Rigola Amélie . Kim a raison nous tous on fait autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de Rhinocéros !Bon c'est décidée je vais aller la chercher cette cape moi, dite ou elle est!

-Attend tu ne va pas nous dire que tu va aller a la tour Griffondor et nous la ramener? Dit Sirius bouche bée.

- Tu la sous estime la . Répondit Ellie.

-Ben si pourquoi ça te gène?

-Heu les amies je pense que vous oubliées un truc vraiment plus important que d'espionner les profs. Dit Remus.

-A oui et quoi?

-On n'est Mardi et les cours commence dans 30 minutes par les Potions. Hurla Remus au reste du groupes.

- Ben on sèche c'est pas grave. Dit Kim.

- T'es folle toi! Lui hurlèrent Aurélie et Amélie.

- Hé calmer vous, c'est qu'un cours de potions ca veut dire que tu fou de tout et n'importe quoi dans un chautruc et quand t'entends "bloub" c'est que c'est bon y'a pas de quoi dramatiser --. Leur répondit elle.

Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe avant que Ellie ne vienne le briser en demandant :

- Et bien entendu je suppose que nous somme carrément à l'opposés de la salle de potion , ce qui fait que nous allons devoir courir de toutes nos forces si nous ne voulons pas avoir plus d'un quart d'heure de retard ?

- pff pile au moment ou je m'endormais... Dit Kim dans sa tete.

- Comment t'as devinée ? Ironisa Sirius avant de se mettre à courir , rapidement suivis des autres .

Quarante minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant la salle de potion , complètement essoufflés et durent faire une pause avant d'entrer pour reprendre leurs esprits .

- Putain ca mère ! se plaignit Kim . Qui c'est la merde qui a décidée de faire de ce chateau pourrit une école ?

- On t'expliquera une autre fois ! Répondit James qui venait juste de se remettre de sa course effréné .

- J'espère au moins que le professeur est indulgent ! Soupira Amélie .

- Tant qu'il nous colle pas c'est tout ce que je veut ca va nuire a ma carrière de glandeuse pro qui se fait pas repérer! Lui répondit Kim

- Kim ca doit etre beau ce que tu fais en cours--. Lui dit Aurélie.

Vous réjouissez pas les minettes! Répondit Sirius . C'est une peau de vache ! Croiyer moi qu'elle va nous faire regretter ce retard !

-Bon, qui va toquer a cette porte? Demanda Peter.

Tous les regard se dirigèrent vers Aurélie qui poussait un soupire de mécontentement, elle s'avança vers la porte et frappa 3 fois, avant qu'une voie stridente ne leur disent d'entrer. Ils entrèrent en baissant la tête alors que la prof s'avança vers eux l'aire menaçant.

- J'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne excuse pour ce retard de 10 minutes!

Le groupe se regardèrent ensemble et dirent d'une même voie:

-Oui madame !

- Et alors , pouvez vous me la dire ?

- Non madame ! S'exclamèrent Sirius et Ellie en même temps alors que les autres se prenaient la tête dans les mains d'un air complètement découragé .

- Pardon ? S'exclama le professeur d'un air outragé . Vous aurez une sanction pour ce retard ! Et vous , monsieur Black et miss Conrad vous aurez une sanction supplémentaire pour votre comportement !

-Quoi mais c'est pas juste! S'exclama Aurélie

-Et pourquoi cela Miss Williams? Demanda la prof en dévisageant Aurélie

-Heu oups s'il vous plais madame faite comme si je n'avais rien dit

-Hum… vous viendraient me voir a la fin de l'heure, pour votre sanction.

- Héhé la viell ehu madame! Cria Kim.

La prof se retourna

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Williams Kim?

- C'est que euuuh c'est Ellie elle avait ses heuu... Comment dire, ses trucs de filles quoi et ont couraient pour aller a l'infirmerie mais on s'est rendues compte qu'ont savait pas ou elle était et qu'ont étaient déja a l'autre bout de l'école et c'est la qu'ont a croisées les mecs alor on leurs a demandé ils nous on expliqués mais c'était trop tard et ont a du courir pour arriver a votre cours, donc vous voyez qu'ont a de l'intéret pour vous!

- Soit, mais vous serez quand meme punis pour votre retard! Je ne tolère pas les retards moi!

- J'avasi remarquée vieille gueule va! Dit Kim dans sa tete.

La prof retourna vers sont bureau pendant que le groupe de retardataires aller s'asseoir vers les tables de deux de libre, les groupes fut le suivant: Kim et Aurélie, Sirius et James, Ellie et Amélie, Remus et Peter.

-C'est pas juste. Gémit Aurélie.

-Et pourquoi cela? Demanda Sirius qui était le plus proche d'Aurélie

-C'est la première fois que je me prend une sanction, pour un retard, ou pour ainsi dire une heure de colle. Répondit t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Sirius , abasourdi .

- Hé ben ! Chapeau ! Mais il va falloir t'y habituer si tu continue à traîner avec nous ! Finis t'il avec un clin d'œil .

- Bah t'en fait pas en fait, elle adore ca! Ca l'excite ce genre de choses! Répondit Kim.

- Bouh Kim méchante!

- Meuh non meuh non! Lui dit elle la tete en l'air machant son crayon.

Aurélie poussa un grognement de mécontentement en se prenant la tête dans les mains . Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire avant de se tourner vers Amélie et Ellie , assissent à leur opposé , et qui semblaient avoir quelques problèmes avec la potion qu'elles étaient censé préparé .

- Mais je te dis qu'il faut mettre la potion à chauffer avant d'y jeter les pattes d'araignées ! Protestait Ellie

- Ha non ! Toi tu ne touche pas à la cuisson ! je te signale que tu as faillit faire cramer ma cuisine un jour ! ( le pire c'est que c'est vrai ° ) S'écria Amélie .

- C'étais juste un malheureux accident ! Se défendit Ellie

-Je m'en fiche, quand je dit tu ne touche pas, tu ne touche pas. Répliqua Amélie

-Heu ont peut savoir ce qui se passe? Demandèrent James et Sirius au deux filles

Ellie et Amélie sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers eux:

- Heu ... petite divergence d'opinion ? Tenta Ellie en fesant un sourire innocent .

- Pfff , de toute façon c'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Grogna Amélie .

- Quoi ? S'écria Ellie

- Qu'est ce qui se passe dans le fond ? Demanda le professeur , d'un ton supérieur . Encore vous ? Décidément vous vous faites toujours remarquez ! Retournez à votre potion !

- Gnagnagana ! Rouspéta Ellie

Les quatres amis retournèrent pourtant chacun à leur potion . Un quart d'heure passa dans le silence le plus total quand soudain une énorme explosion retentit dans toute la salle .

Tous le monde sans exception se tournèrent dans la direction bien évidemment de Remus et de Peter , celui-ci avait malencontreusement ajouter dans la potion un ingrédient qui ne fallait pas et qui avait fait explosé le chaudron, Remus lui était abasourdit. La prof d'une forte méchante humeur, s'avança vers eux et leur hurla:

-Mais c'est pas vrais, après le retard de 10 minutes, vous fait explosés un chaudron de la classe! Vous êtes incorrigible, même pas foutu de faire une simple potion, refaite moi la potion immédiatement. Elle changea leur chaudron et repartit a ses occupation sur sont bureau.

Les élèvent continuèrent leur potion, alors que Aurélie, Amélie, Ellie et Kim eux était stupéfait.

-Incroyable je n'est jamais vue une prof hurler comme ça sur ses élèvent pour avoir rater un exercice. Dit Aurélie choquer

Le cour venait de se terminer et les maraudeurs ainsi que leur amies atendaient patiemment dans la salle de classe que la prof daigne revenir afin de leur donner leurs punition .

- P'tain elle est longue la vieille...Soupira Kim.

- Je te le fait pas dire... Lui répondit Ellie.

- Ouais , y'a des gens frustrés partout ! répondit Sirius , déclenchant un fou rire général .

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici . Peut être pourriez vous me faire partager le sujet de votre hilarité ? Mr Black ? Demanda le proffesseur qui venait de revenir .

- Bordel revla' la vieille gueule version deux -- ! Chuchota Kim aux autres pendant que Sirius était en train de se dépétrer avec une excuse bidon .

- Bien , Répris la vieille peau . Pour votre punition commune , vous irez aider Hagrid dans la forêt interdite . Elle aura lieu demain soir . Quand à vous Mr Black et Mademoiselle Conrad , vous irez ce soir nettoyer les cuves de l'infirmerie en raison de votre impertinence .

Ayant finis , la professeur se leva et sortit de la salle d'un pas vif .

- Han pétasse va! Lui hurla Kim en lui fesant un doigt.

- Toujours aussi vulgaire a ce que je vois...Lui dit Amélie...

- Kim t'es un vrai garçon manquée...

- Rien a foutre!

- les cuves ... dit Ellie d'un air choqué . C'est bien ce que je crois ?

- Ho oui ... Répondit Sirius d'un air tout aussi choqué

Les autres partirent dans un fous rire, alors qu'il partirent a leur cours de Métamorphose. Le cours de Métamorphose était bien plus passionnant que le cours de potion, en effet , le cour était sur les Animagus. La prof leurs expliquait ce que ça veux dire: c'est Sorcier ayant le pouvoir de se métamorphoser en animal. Il en existe très peu, et ils peuvent tenir compagnie a un Lou Garou en nuit des pleines lune. Disait-elle. Les Maraudeurs eux pendant le cour et le définition étaient très gêné et Remus très pale, et les garçons jeter des regard discret à la classe et aux filles alors que celle-ci s'extasier sur cette leçons et ce demandaient ce qu'avaient les Maraudeurs a les regarder comme ça.

-Alors la il y a vraiment un truc louche dit Ellie en murmurant a Aurélie.

-Oui c'est sur, mais ne t'inquiète pas Sherlock Holmes va enquêter dit Aurélie avec un grand sourire.

"- Ca je n'en doute pas ! Répondit Ellie en rigolant . "

- Didi Didi ohé ! Hurla Kim.

- Oui Kim?

- Les maraudeurs ils sont graves zarbis la oo!

Aurélie et Ellie pouffèrent de rire.

- Ah ben on dirait que notre chère Kim a enfin comprit quelque chose. Lui dit Ellie en lui souriant.

- Ahaha oui tu l'a dit.

Pendant ce temps, Amélie elle s'était endormie sur sa table, les cours de lecture, elle y pouvait rien ca l'endormait.

- Han elle me pique mon role celle la! oo! Rétorqua Kim.

Ellie et Aurélie éclatère de rire cette fois.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Un monde à sauver

Auteur : Yumi44 et Ellie351

Rating : K+ ( pour l'instant , mais ça peut changer par la suite )

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde de J.K. Rowling n'est pas à nous , bien évidemment . Les personnages d'Amélie et Kim sont des personnes réelles , Aurélie appartient à Yumi44 et Ellie à Ellie351 . Nous vous priont s'il vous plait de ne pas les utiliser dans vos fics °

Couples : Nananère heu je vous le direz pas ! ( désolé , petite crise , ça ne se reproduira plus !)

Résumé : Le monde de la magie est en guerre à cause de Lord Voldemort . Quatres jeunes filles ont été choisient par le conseil des Dieux afin d'apporter leur aide au camp du bien . Les voila donc transportées à l'époque des Maraudeurs , avec une idée malheureusement trés vague de la façon d'accomplir leur mission ...

Genre : Délire et sérieux en même temps ... enfin je crois ...

_Un Monde à Sauver_

_Chapitre 6: _

_Derrière elles, les Maraudeurs les regarder rigoler, les tirant de leur inquiétudes concernant leur secret. Ils se regardèrent et dirent:_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Remus. Dit Sirius a celui-ci_

_-Si je m'inquiète, se soir c'est la pleine lune, j'ai peur que les filles ne découvre le secret. Dit Remus les yeux dans la vague_

_-Tu c'est je ne pense pas qu'elles soupçonnent quelques chose _

_- Oui , il faudra juste que nous fassions un peu plus attention que d'habitude ce soir et le tour sera joué . Demain , comme toujours , nous dirons que tu est tombé malade . Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter . Renchérit James _

_Remus aqcièssa en grimaçant . Malgré toutes les paroles de réconforts de ses amis il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet . Il reprit pourtant un air joyeux quand les filles arrivèrent vers eux en rigolant car s'était la fin des cours. _

_  
-Alors , demanda Amélie , quels cours avons maintenant?_

_  
- Aurélie a eu comme un léger trou de mémoire ! Expliqua Ellie _

_-Ont na DCFM. Répondit Remus avec un sourire, alors que les autres regardèrent Aurélie_

_-Hey nan c'est pas vrais d'abord, je n'est pas eu de trou de mémoire. Répliqua celle-ci en tirant la langue a Ellie. Alors que derrière celle-ci arriva Dumbledor. _

_-Jeune filles, avant d'aller en DCFM, je voulais vous dire de me rejoindre après vos cours de la journer dans mon bureau. Puis il partit en ayant fait un clins d'œil au filles abasourdit puis, elles se tournèrent vers les garçons._

_- Pourquoi il a fait un clin d'œil ? Demanda Ellie qui avait l'air traumatisée . Vous croyez qu'il .. qu'il ... _

_- C'est qu'un gros perver hyper dégueu fait comme si t'avait rien vu...Si il nous touche il a mon poing dand la gueule._

_- C'est pas moi qu'ai fait un clin d'œil c'est lui ! Je veux pas y aller ! C'est qu'un sale pervers ce vieux fou ! Protesta vivement Ellie _

_- Ho , arrête avec tes conneries ! Grogna Amélie en lui donnant un coup sur la tête_

_-Bon les filles calmer vous, je crois qu'il va simplement nous parler, de quelque chose d'important sans doute. Dit Aurélie d'un air calme alors que les garçons les regardèrent bizarrement._

_-Mais oui bien sur comme pépé ayan les idées mal placé il est number one le dumbli-chéri! Dit Kim en tappant la tete d'Aurélie._

_-Hey tu ma fait mal Baka_

_-Bon ont n'y va a notre cours de DCFM? Demanda Amélie en les regardant._

_- Yeaah aller go go go fight! S'exclama Kim d'un ton enjoué en prenant la tête du petit groupe _

_- Kim on se bat pas a l'école --..._

---------

_Finalement , la fin de la journée arriva fort vite avec les cours de DCFM, enchantement qui étaient des cours fort intéressant et le cours de divination ou tous le monde c'était endormit, tellement c'était nul enfin bref et c'est légèrement anxieuse que les 4 jeunes filles se retrouvèrent devant la statue gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore _

_- j'ai pas envie d'y aller ! Geignit Ellie _

_- Oh arrête ! Grogna Amélie _

_- J'ai mal au ventre ... Continua la blonde sans se soucier de son amie _

_- N'y pense pas ça va passer . Répliqua Amélie qui n'aimait pas trop être ignorée . _

_- Et j'ai faim . Finit Ellie d'un ton abattu _

_- Tu as toujours faim . Remarqua machinalement Aurélie ._

_- c'est pas vrai ! Protesta Ellie , sans recevoir de réponse , Aurélie continuant de parler _

_- Est ce que vous vous souvenez du mot de passe pour y entrer ? _

_Un léger silence suivit sa question . _

_- Je prend ça pour un nom . Soupira t'elle . Comment on fait ? _

_- Yoo! On va jouer a deviner le mot de passe je suis sure que c'est des techniques de masochiste ca va etre dur a trouver ca ,dites moi!_

_Soudain la statue s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître le professeur Dumbledor, qui les regarder avec les yeux pleins de malice, alors que les filles le regarder d'un mauvais œil et bizarrement. _

_-Je vous attenter jeunes filles, suivez moi dans mon bureau_

_Elles suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'à une porte que celui-ci ouvrit et les fit entrées dans le bureau. Elles suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'a une porte que celui-ci ouvrit et les fit entrées dans le bureau. La pièce était remplie d'objets étranges faisant des bruits divers , provoquant la stupeur des quatre amies . Des tableaux représentant pour la plupart de vieux personnages les regardant d'un oeil mauvais était accrochés au mur et un grand bureau siégeait au milieu de la salle . Dumbledor s'assit derrière celui ci , alors que les 4 jeunes filles prirent place sur des sièges en face du directeur. Celui-ci les regarda et commença a parler:_

_-Si je vous aient fait venir dans mon bureau, c'est pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important qu'il faut que je vous révèlent à propos de votre venue ici. _

_- Notre venue ? Qu'est qu'il y a révéler sur notre venue ? Merlin nous a déjà tout révéler . S'étonna Amélie ._

_  
- Nan ! Objecta Kim . Il a oublié de m'injecter les connaissances a moi ! _

_  
- Moi je pense surtout que c'est ton cerveau qui était trop petit pour les ingérer ! Rigola Aurélie _

_  
- Ferme ta gueule ferme ta gueule ferme ta gueule gueule..._

_  
-Mesdemoiselles , est ce que nous pourrions continuer ? Interrompit Dumbledore . _

_  
- Hum .. oui aller y . Répondis Aurélie . _

_  
- Bien . En réalité , le cas de Kim y est étroitement lié . Voyez vous , il y a eu un petit accident au cour de votre transfert d'un monde a l'autre . Merlin a sans doute fait une erreur , ou un grain de sable se serait glissé dans le processus .. que sais je .. tel est t'il que certaines informations n'ont pas pu être transmises. _

_- Wouah c'est d'un chouette m'en fou d'abord je suis très bien comme ca vos truc zarbis c'est pas for me . Bon okay c'est peut etre pa cool en fait... ! S'exclama Kim . _

_- Oui , répondit Dumbledore . le problème , c'est que vous n'êtes pas la seule touchée . En réalité , vous êtes toutes touchées . _

_- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Ellie . _

_- Que vous auriez du arriver dans notre monde avec un moyen imparable pour détruire Voldemort . _

_Un grand silence s'abattit sur le groupe ._

_-Peut être qu'il faut que l'ont partent quelque part pour avoir les pouvoirs nécessaire. Dit Aurélie timidement._

_- Quoi mais t'es chtarbée du cerveau toi! Tu veut qu'ont bouge hors du chateau alors qu'il est déja craignos le chateau!_

_-C'est exactement ce que j'aller vous proposer. Répondit Dumbledore en regardant Aurélie avec les yeux scintillants._

_Les trois autres filles foudroyèrent leur amie du regard , aucune n'ayant vraiment envie de partir alors qu'elles commençaient juste à s'habituer au château , dans un monde qui leur était totalement inconnu . _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas . Dit le vieux directeur qui avait remarqué le malaise des jeunes filles . Vous n'aurez pas à partir très longtemps . Un ou deux jours au pire . Une simple journée si vous êtes chanceuses . En fait , j'ai déjà mon idée sur l'endroit ou vous devriez pouvoir trouver vos pouvoirs . _

_-Et quelle endroit? Demanda Ellie curieuse._

_- Dit nous d'aller dans les cachots et je t'éclate pépé! Rétorqua Kim._

_Le directeur sourit au 4 filles et leur dit:_

_-Dans la foret interdite!_

_-La foret interdite! S'exclamèrent toute les Quatre ensemble effrayées_

_-Oui et plus précisément chez les fées, les elfes, les sirènes et les vampires!_

_-Fiouuu ouai ouai okay papy mais dit moi...( Kim s'aprocha de Dumbledore et lui tira sa longue barbe) Tu veut nous tuer le vieux? Lui hurla t'elle._

_- Kim calme toi enfin! Lui dit Aurélie._

_- Non , ne paniquez donc pas pour rien . Bien sur , vous devrez sans doute leur prouver vos capacités mais je vous fait entièrement confiance ! Sur ce , excusez moi , j'ai à faire , vous partez ce soir ._

_- Quoiiii hé non revient sale pépé on est pas prete et crevard t'entends ce que je te dit on est pas pretes! . _

_- Kim calme toi tu es remontée aujourd'hui qu'est ce que tu as enfin? Lui demanda Ellie._

_- Juste une envie de mordre quelqu'un c'est tout...Gr._

_Sans bien comprendre ce qui se passait , les jeunes filles se retrouvèrent devant la statue masquant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore , abasourdies . _

_- Mais... mais .. mais c'est quoi ce vieux ! Hurla Ellie . je ..je te jure que je vais le ... _

_- Ha bon tu t'en prend même au vieux maintenant ? demanda mécaniquement Amélie._

_- Ouai ben elle a pas tord ! Répliqua Kim._

_- Arreter c'est pas bien de s'en prendre a plus faible que soit . ! Jugeat Aurélie._

_- Je te signale qu'il est infiniment plus balèez que nosu le papy! Répliquèrent Kim et Ellie en coeur._

_Il était l'heure d'aller dans la grande salle, elles s'y rendaient pour aller y manger et y trouvèrent les garçons, mais elles remarquèrent qu'il manquait Remus. Elles s'assirent a coter des garçons et Aurélie demanda:_

_-Ou est Remus?_

_- Heu ... il est à l'infirmerie . Répondit James . Petits problèmes de santé . _

_- Rien de grave au moins ? S'inquiéta Amélie ._

_- Non , non , pas du tout ! S'amusa Sirius . Notre p'tit Rems a du choper un mauvais rhume , c'est tout . _

_- Ouai un rhume en été...Dit Kim les yeux en l'air._

_Ils se mirent tous a la regarder._

_- Kim a raison c'est assez louche d'autant plus que tout le monde est révolté...Se questionna Ellie._

_- Kim n'a pas tord pauvre Remus je suis sure qu'il s'agit d'autre chose...Se demanda Aurélie._

_- Eh ben vous etes bien penssives les filles qu'est ce qui se passe? Leur demanda Amélie._

_Sirius leur fit un grand sourire avant de retourner à son assiette . Heureusement pour les maraudeurs , les quatre amies étaient tellement obnubiler par leur prochain départ qu'elles ne remarquèrent même pas l'air crispé des trois garçons elles s'étaient juste inquiétes pour Rémus un instant il était vrai qu'elles trouvaient cela assez louche mais leur peur du départ reprit le dessus. Finalement , la fin du repas arriva rapidement sans qu'ils n'aient échangé grand chose de plus que des banalités . Étrangement , ils prétextèrent tous une extrême fatigue et montèrent chacun dans leurs chambres respectives ._

_Dans la chambre des filles_

_-Bon il faut partir. Dit Ellie._

_- De toute facon on a pas tellement le choix, qu'ont en finisse et vite ca commence a me chauffer sérieux ces histoires la. Dit Kim_

_-Oui et le mieux ça sera maintenant. Répondit Amélie._

_Elle sortirent de la chambre, pour se retrouver dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait encore personne, mais devant elles, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors qu'il n'y avait personnes qui passer._

_-Heu je rêve ou la porte c'est ouverte toute seule? Demanda Aurélie qui se demander si elle ne devenez pas folle._

_-Nan nan t'as pas bigler Didi tu sait dans un chateau bizarre ou tout est bizarre les porte ca peut s'ouvrir en solo --. Dit Kim_

_- Ouais mais quand même ... marmonna Aurélie , encore sous le choc ._

_Les jeunes filles sortirent , parcourant le château en silence , puis se retrouvèrent dans le parc du château . Elles firent une pause afin de regarder la foret interdite , frissonnants légèrement sous le vent frais . _

_- Elle fout les boules nan ? Demanda Ellie . _

_- Ouais . Répondit Aurélie . Mais je ne pense pas que Dumbledore nous y aurait envoyé si c'étais dangereux . _

_- Peuh tu parles! Avec ce chtarbé du cerveau on peut s'attendre a tout ca crain moi je dit! Moi je serais plutôt d'avis de retourner dormir et qu'ont y aille en plein jour c'est moin risqué ! De toute façon ,ce Vold-je-ne-sais-quoi ne doit pas être si dur à vaincre que ça mon poing dans sa face et c'est vite fini ! S'écria Kim ._

_Devant les regards dubitatifs de ses amies elle consentit pourtant : _

_- Ohlala s'en avez des tronche a détérrer les morts...C'est bon je viens...Bon c'est fini ces tetes d'enterrement oui? . _

_Pourtant , aucune des filles ne bougèrent . C'est finalement Ellie qui avança la première en direction de la foret en disant : _

_- Bon aller , je vous signale qu'on a rien pris à bouffer et que j'ai déjà la dalle alors si on essayait d'en finir au plus vite avec ses pouvoirs ? _

_- Gniaaaaaaaaah! On a pas prit la bouffe c'est la fin du monde la T-T! On y go et rentre vite fait! Bon au pire Amélie peut servir de casse croute de secours...Dit Kim._

_- Très drole Kim...-- Lui répondit Amélie._

_Elles éclatèrent de rire sauf Amélie et suivirent leurs amies , la nuit commençant à tomber . _

_Elles marchèrent dans la foret interdite depuis quelques minutes déjà tout en parlant de tous et de rien, quand soudain un hurlement s'éleva dans la nuit:_

_-Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Amélie , s'arrêtant brusquement ._

_- J'en sais rien . répondit Ellie . Avançons ! Vite , je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur le truc qui a fait ce bruit ! _

_Les autres acquiescèrent et les petit groupe se remis en marche , les sens au aguets . _

_Quelques mètres plus loin , un nouveau cri à glacer le sang retentit , plus proche que la dernière fois . _

_- Ca se rapproche . Constata Aurélie en frissonnant . _

_- On se barre du chemin MAINTENANT! leur hurla Kim ._

_- Quoi ? t'es folle ! S'écria Ellie . _

_-Mais ... protesta Aurélie . _

_- Discute pas et ramène ton cul Ellie! Kim prit la main d'Ellie et Aurélie pour les tirer du chemin Amélie la suiva sans faire d'histoire._

_- Kim t'es...!_

_Elle ne pu pourtant pas finir sa phrase , un nouveau hurlement se faisant à nouveau entendre , à quelques mètres des jeunes filles . _

_- C'est bien de s'etre retirées du chemin mais il faut courir si on veut survivre!_

_Les trois autres filles la suivirent aussi vite qu'elles purent , se frayant un chemin à travers des arbres . _

_- Il ne surtout pas qu'on se sépare ! Cria Aurélie . Veilliez à ne pas vous perdre de vu ! _

_- D'accord ! répondit Ellie sur le même ton . _

_- Merde ce truc il se raproche de nosu faute se tirer !_

_- Kim comment tu le sait ? _

_- Discute pas!_

_Au même moment , le cri recommença , bientôt suivis d'un bruit de cavalcade , comme un animal qui courait . _

_- Il nous poursuit ! S'écria Amélie . Dépêchez vous ! _

_Les filles accélérèrent encore plus , le vent leur sifflant au visage et les branches les griffant à leur passage . Kim distingua soudain un tournant , masqué par un arbre tombé à terre . Agrippant ses amies , elles les poussa derrière et les forçat à s'y allonger . _

_- La première qui fait un bruit elle crève c'est comprit? Leur chuchota t'elle._

_Les jeunes filles attendirent en silence , le cœur battant . Le bruit de cavalcade se rapprochait mais , heureusement pour elles , il passa devant leur abri sans s'en apercevoir . A leur grand étonnement d'autres bruits de courses , dont un bruit de sabot , le suivie puis plus rien , le silence se fit . _

_- C'était quoi ses trucs ? Demanda soudain Ellie , en colère . _

_- 0n aurait dit des animaux ou un truc comme ça ... Répondit Amélie ._

_- C'étais un loup garou . Dit soudain Aurélie _

_- Peu importe ce que c'est ,cette chose nous traquait quoiqu'il en soit ca bouffe la chair...Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est bel et bien un loup garou? S'étonna Kim ._

_Sans répondre , Aurélie montra un coin du ciel que laissait entrevoir le sommet des arbres et les filles purent y distinguer une formidable lune ronde . _

_- Magnifique ! S'exclama Ellie . Laissez moi résumer la situation : on doit aller voir des espèces de mongols pour avoir des pouvoirs dont nous ignorons tout , on a rien à manger , on est dans une foret glacial et en plus de tout ça on se fait poursuivre par un loup-garou ! _

_A peine eu t'elle finie se phrase qu'une énorme forme bondit hors d'un buisson pour se retrouver devant les jeunes filles , toutes babines retroussées . _

_- Le loup garou . Murmura Aurélie . _

_- Qu'est ce qu'il est moche ! Remarqua Ellie . _

_- Quelle puanteur --!_

_- C'est pas le moment vous deux! Grommela Amélie . _

_Le loup-garou était bien plus imposant qu'un vulgaire loup naturel et il se dressait de toute sa hauteur sur ses quatre pattes . Sur sa fourrure on pouvait voir que certains poils avaient été arrachés et du sang coulait de multiples plaies ainsi que de sa gueule qui dévoilait des gros pointues . Pourtant , les quatre amies ne remarquèrent rien de tout cela , trop occupée à trembler de peur devant ses yeux injectés de sangs ._

_- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Amélie d'une petite voix . _

_- Je sais pas , on court ? ironisa Ellie . _

_- Je vote pour let's go! S'écria Kim . _

_Les jeunes filles partirent en courant dans des directions opposées, le loup-garou se lançant immédiatement à leurs trousses . Rapidement elles furent toutes séparées et ce fut Aurélie que le loup continua de pister . La jeune fille , essoufflées , s'empressa de monter aux branches d'un arbre , consciente malgré tout que cet abris ne serait que précaire . _

_Elle monta le plus haut qu'elle put et de son perchoir , regarda le monstre en contrebas . Celui ci essayait déjà de grimper à son tour , griffant l'écorce avec rage . Sans crier gare , un grand chien noir surgit soudain et se jeta sur le loup , bientôt suivis d'un jeune cerf . Sous les yeux médusés de la jeune fille commença aussitôt une bataille acharnée entre le loup et les animaux qui , au bout d'un moment , parvinrent à l'éloigner de l'arbre et de sa proie ._

_Aurélie toujours tétanisée sur son arbre regarda les deux animaux éloigner le loup garous. Une fois le loup écarté, la jeune fille descendit de son arbre et regarda avec prudence du coter des animaux. Quand soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule, Aurélie cria et se retourna pour faire face a un jeune homme d'une 20ène d'années qui porter des vêtements bizarre, des oreilles pointu et porter derrière lui un arc avec des flèches._

_-Dites moi, vous êtes bien l'unes des 4 jeunes filles qui doivent nous aidées dans la guerre contre voldemort? Demanda t-il, alors que le loups garous et les 2 animaux étaient a coter d'eux_

_- Ou .. oui ... je ... vous vous rendez compte qu'il y a un loup garou en train de se battre juste à coté de nous ! Bégaya la jeune fille , sous le choc ._

_L'homme sourit , amusé , et répondit : _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas , ils ne nous feront rien . Suivez moi . _

_Ayant dit cela , il se détourna et marcha d'un bon pas entre les arbres , s'enfonçant dans la foret . _

_- Quoi ? Mais ... _

_Aurélie hésita un instant , peu enthousiasmée à l'idée de suivre un parfait inconnu mais finalement , la perspective de rester à nouveau seule en compagnie du loup-garou eu raison de sa méfiance et elle suivit les pas de l'homme , qui c'était arrêter non loin pour l'attendre . _

_Un peut plus loin, une jeune fille courait c'était Ellie. Elle courait depuis qu'elle a était séparées des autres filles. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouva devant un immense lac, elle s'arrêta devant l'étendus de l'eau et se tourna pour voir si le loup la poursuivait, heureusement pour elle non. Épuisée , elle s'assoie un moment pour reprendre son souffle, observant la surface de l'eau. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les remous agitants le lac. Celui ci s'agitait de plus en plus, formant finalement une spirale s'élevant dans les airs. La jeune fille fit un grand bond en arrière, se remettant rapidement sur ses pieds. Pourtant, elle ne s'enfuit pas et attendit. Devant elle ,la spirale s'était former et a l'intérieur il y avait une personne. Cette personne, était une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans elle avait des cheveux long et a la place des pieds se trouver une nageoire. Elle s'approcha d'Ellie…. _

_- Tu viens chercher tes pouvoirs ? _

_- Hein ? La jeune fille la fixa un instant , ébahie . heu ... oui ... je suppose ... _

_- Suis moi . Répondit alors la créature sans qu'aucune émotion ne passe sur son visage._

_Elle replongea alors au fond de l'eau . _

_- Quoi ? Et je suis censé faire comment ? hey !_

_Ellie plongea a la suite de la créature, puis la spirale se referma sur eux._

_Plus loin, il y avait Amélie qui s'était arrêter de courir, voyant que le danger était écarté. Elle reprit son souffle puis, s'assit par terre pour ensuite se relevez d'un bon en voyant une lueur devant ses yeux. Elle attendit un moment , se demandant si cette étrange lumière représentait un quelquequonque danger puis finalement s'approcha doucement, s'enhardissant en voyant que rien ne l'attaquait. Quand elle parvient juste devant la lueur, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une toute petite personne entourée d'une aura dorée et vêtue d'une robe cousue dans des fils d'ors. La minuscule personne avait aussi des ailes argentées dans le dos et elle tournoyait doucement sur elle même en rigolant. _

_- Une fée. Pensa Amélie à haute voix . _

_La fée en question s'arrêta de tourner et regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux curieux . Un drôle de sourire apparut alors sur son visage et elle prit ce qui semblait être de la poussière dans son sac, qu'elle souffla au visage d'Amélie. Celle-ci éternua bruyamment puis, dans un claquement, elle disparut. La fée jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et disparue à son tour . _

_Plus loin dans la partit la plus sombre et la plus froide de la foret se tenait Kim, qui analysait la situation autour d'elle. Plus elle avanca droit devant elle, plus une sorte de brume ce forma autour d'elle et elle se mit a frissonnez. Une branche d'arbre frôla vivement son bras , la griffant et lui faisant pousser un petit cri de frayeur . _

_- Bon courage Kim c'est pa pire que tes cours d'allemand a part une prof' d'alemand loup garou je vois ce qui pourrait m'arriver de bien grave...--_

_- Mais que voudrais tu qu'il t'arrive jeune élue ? Demanda alors une voix . _

_Kim fit volte face._

_- Et toi la sors de ton trou sale rapace! Et t'es qui d'abord?_

_- Coucou je suis la jeune demoiselle, tu sait que tu as une jolie gorge . Répondit la voix et soudain un homme réapparut à deux centimètres d'elle lui tenat sa gorge. Kim gloussat._

_Mais elle se débatit et dévisageat l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle . Il était très grand , le teint pale comme celui des morts, contrastant avec sa bouche rouge vif et ses yeux d'un noir profond qui la fixait à l'instant d'un air morne . Il portait les cheveux longs et de couleur corbeau et était entièrement vêtu de noir . _

_- Un vampire...Se dit Kim dans sa tete._

_- Exact. Dit l'homme. Vous êtes venue seule ? _

_Kim ne répondit pas. Elle était d'une extreme méfiance._

_- Sur ce je prend donc cela pour un oui . Dans ce cas, allons y jeune demoiselle! _

_- Hé minute la chauve souris tu crois quand meme pas que je vais te suivre comme ca !_

_- Mademoiselle, ici c'est mon territoire c'est moi qui dicte les ordres tu va donc me suivre gentilment sans faire d'histoires..._

_Le vampire se saisit rapidement du bras de Kim et ils s'envolèrent dans les airs . _

_- Hé lache moi sale chauve souris de mes deux! Kim était en rogne._

_- Quel sale caractère celle la alors --! Pensa le vampire._

_Aurélie suivit avec empressement l'étrange créature qui était devant elle en ignorant les bruit de lutes plus loin et lui demanda:_

_-Excusée-moi, mais vous êtes quoi au juste? Pardonnez ma question, mais je n'est jamais vue quelqu'un comme vous auparavant, mais vous ressemblé a un elfe_

_-Hahaha, ne vous excusée pas, et oui en effet je suis un elfe jeune fille. Répondit l'elfe amusé_

_-Oh appeler moi Aurélie_

_-Entendus Idril Telrunya_

_-Comment m'avez vous appeler? Dit la jeune fille étonnée_

_-Je vous ai appeler par votre prénom elfique. Lui dit l'elfe en souriant. Quand a moi vous pouvez m'appelé Valandil Telemnar_

_- Un prénom elfique ? J'ignorait que j'en avais un ... _

_- Tout le monde en a un ... répondit laconiquement l'elfe . _

_- Vraiment ? Mais comment fait on pour le connaître ? Je veux dire ... sans rencontrer un elfe bien sur car je suppose que c'est assez rare . _

_Valandil se retourna un instant pour sourire à la jeune fille puis répondit : _

_- Effectivement , nous évitons le plus possible de rencontrer des humains . Connaître son prénom elfique est d'un simplicité extrême et en même temps d'une grande complexité car il faut juste savoir le trouver en soi . _

_- Le trouver en soi ? _

_- Oui . Notre prénom elfique est marqué en nous depuis notre naissance , tout comme pour vous , humains . Mais le votre a soigneusement été caché dans votre cœur car le connaître , et savoir s'en servir , peut déclencher de grands pouvoirs . _

_-De grands pouvoirs? Comment ça? _

_L'elfe s'arrêta de marché pour se mettre a la hauteur d'Aurélie et la regarda dans les yeux:_

_-Vous le saurez en temps et en heure Indril _

_Puis se relevant, ils reprirent leurs route dans une direction inconnu de la jeune fille._

_Du coté d'Ellie , la situation était loin d'être brillante . Après avoir plongé dans l'eau à la suite de la créature , ce qui était l'acte le plus stupide de toute sa vie d'ailleurs - voila qu'elle se retrouvait encerclée par un tas de toutes petites créatures grises à la peau racornie avec une face horrible et surtout une mâchoire dextrement prononcé . Et pour couronner le tout , il fallait préciser qu'elle était dans l'eau et que , n'étant pas une créature aquatique , elle allait bientôt devoir remonter pour respirer . La jeune fille jetait des coups d'œils désespérés de tout cotés , cherchant un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin , en vain . Une des petites créature , plus téméraire que les autres , se saisit soudain de son bras et essaya d'y planter ses dents . Heureusement , la blonde fut plus rapide et d'un violent coup de poing , l'envoyer barboter quelques mètres plus loin . Cela eu au moins l'avantage de faire reculer les autres créatures , à présent plus méfiantes . Pourtant , elles ne partirent pas . Sentant le manque d'air gagner ses poumons , Ellie sue qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps et implora silencieusement : _

_- Une idée , une brillante idée , pitié , rien qu'une seule pour me sortir de ce pétrin . _

_Mais avant qu'Ellie ne réfléchisse d'avantage, les petites créature s'écartèrent soudainement faisant soupirée de soulagement la jeune fille et firent place a une fabuleuse jeune femme avec une nageoire et une aura de puissance magnifique. Elle fit écartée les monstres et s'approcha d'Ellie entourant celle-ci d'un dôme d'orée pour les protégées. Ellie remarqua que ce n'était pas la même fille qui l'avait conduit ici. _

_La jeune fille avait une foule de questions en tête mais , malgré la protection du dôme magique , elle n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur de se noyer . Elle remarqua toutefois que le dôme , en plus d'avoir fait fuir les créatures , lui procurait aussi de l'air . Reportant son attention sur la femme , elle remarqua que celle ci la fixait , ou , plus particulièrement , elle fixait ses jambes . _

_Ellie fixa à son tour la jeune femme . Le premier mot qui lui vient en tête pour la décrire était magnifique . Cette femme était tout simplement sublime . Sa peau était légèrement bronzée et satinée , comme du corail et de longs cheveux auburn l'entourait comme une auréole . Elle était simplement vêtue de coquillages à la poitrine et quelques diamants parcouraient son corps . Finalement , celle ci releva son regard pour rencontrer celui de la nouvelle venue et lui sourit soudain en disant : _

_- Tu ne pourra pas me suivre avec des jambes . _

_Ellie grimaça . Évidement , elle avait déjà pensé à cela mais , malgré toutes ses hypothèses les plus folles , elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution . _

_- Pourquoi ne déploie tu pas ta nageoire ? Continua la femme d'un air curieux . _

_Les mots mirent un moment pour parvenir au cerveau de la jeune fille qui bredouilla finalement quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de répéter plus clairement : _

_- Mais je .. je n'ai pas de nageoire ! _

_-Bien sur qui si tu en a une . Déclara la sirène , car sans doute c'était là une sirène , comme si c'était une évidence . _

_Ellie continua de la fixer abasourdie alors que la femme continuait de sourire , ayant l'air de s'amuser . _

_- Ok , ok .. soupira la jeune fille . En supposant que j'ai une ... nageoire ... je fais comment pour la déployer ? _

_- Il suffit simplement de ce concentrée et d'avoir l'image d'une nageoire que tu veux avoir._

_-Oh mais c'est super simple a faire ça, fallais le dire plutôt_

_Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, Ellie se concentra a l'image qu'elle voudrait avoir de sa nageoire et celle-ci de déploie magnifiquement remplaçant ses pieds._

_-Bien maintenant que c'est fait, suis moi_

_-Et ou allons nous? Demanda Ellie curieuse_

_-Tu verra bien jeune Élut. Dit la sirène en souriant_

_Amélie elle se retrouva dans un endroit féerique après avoir éternuée a cause de la poussière que la fée lui a soufflée dans la figure. Regardant autour d'elle , elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grand cri d'étonnement Tout resplendissait et une douce atmosphère régnait partout en ces lieux Jamais la jeune fille ne c'était sentie aussi bien . Elle constata que la minuscule l'ayant amenée ici avait disparue , laissant place à une autre , légèrement plus grande et toute vêtue de blanc . L'éclat l'entourant était argenté et ses ailes translucides . Un diadème parait son front et Amélie devina tout de suite qu'il devait sûrement s'agir de la reine des fées . _

_- Bonjour élue . Lui dit celle ci d'une voix étrangement grave pour un être si petit . Je sais ce qui t'amène en ses lieux ._

_- Oh putain sa mère ! oo Que comment j'ai fait ca ?_

_Kim se posa a terre et le vampire atterrit a coté d'elle. Kim empoigna son costar noir._

_- Hé la chauve souris explique toi tu m'as jetée un sors c'est ca hein? Commen j'ai fait ca?_

_Le vampire soupira uen fois de plus._

_- Halala que veut tu jeune demoiselle tu ignore meme la base des choses...Merlin est surement le plus puissant des sorciers mais je vois qu'ils ne sait pas choisirs les proies des vampires...Ce que tu as fait tu l'as dans le sang..._

_- Quoi n'importe quoi espèce d'imbécile je ne suis pas de ton èspèce! tu m'as bien regardée merde?_

_- Si tu es un vampire d'autant plus que Aurélie un Elfe, Ellie une sirène et Amélie une Fée...Tu ne t'ai jamais excitée les nuits de pleine lunes? _

_- Quoi? C'est impossible t'es aussi taré que Dumbledore toi!_

_-Non c'est la stricte véritée jeune demoiselle tu dois faire ton apprentissage avec nous afin dé détruire tu sais-qui..._

_- Qui? C'est qui je sais qui? oo_

_- Je crois qu'ont va avoir du boulot moi et le maitre..._

_Le vampire se mit en marche il avancai très vite, kim devait courir pour le ratraper._

_- Hé toi la on va ou comme ca la d'abord hé tu m'écoute quand je te parle le vampire?_-Heu… Bonjours je suppose que vous êtes la Reine des Fées? Demanda Amélie a cette resplendissante jeune femme

_-Oui en effet…………_

_Dans les airs, le vampire tenait toujours la jeune fille sous son bras. Malheureusement pour lui le vapire subissat toute les insultes du monde..._

_- Dit la demoiselle ca te dirait de te calmer? J'en ai un peu ma claque la! Le vampire montrat ses longues canines._

_- Wouah! Elles sont bien scintillantes tes canines c'est quoi ton dentifrice Colgate Total? --_

_Le vampire soupira et dit soudain d'un ton réjouit : _

_- Ah enfin nous arrivons a destination! _

_Le vampire lacha Kim en plein milieu de la foret, Kim dans sa chute hurla les pires insultes qui puissent exister. Puis dans sa colère a a peine 10 mètre du sol des grandes ailes de chauvres souris sortirent de ses omoplates._

_Le vampire se retourna._

_- Hé la demoiselle j'ai un nom je m'appelle Joachim Revolve!_

_- Uwoooh Joachim c'est un bien trop joli nom pour un vampire je supose qu tes parent été hébreux non?_

_- Quoi t'es pas censsé etre une inculte toi?_

_- Ta gueule si tu veut pas que je te morde!_

_- Pf tu sais meme pas sortir tes canines ma grande! Pis de toute facon nous sommes arrivés regarde en face de toi...Joachim sourit._

_- Uwoooh la putain de baraque !_

_- Hé un peu de respect pour la maison de notre humble maitre Dracula!_

_- Quoi Dracula vit ici? Kim commenca a reculer._

_- Hé Kim qu'est ce que tu? oo_

_Kim s'enfuiyait._

_- Hé revient ici tout de suite toi!_

_- Quoi t'es malade tu veut que je vois Dracula mais t'es un taré ce mec il a empalée une armée de Juifs! . _

_- C'est des conneries! uu'_

_Joachim la ratrapa et l'amena de force au chateau._

_- Lach moi sombre abruti tu va le regretteeeeeeeeer TT bouhouuu_


End file.
